Desperate Measures
by Greyfox
Summary: Takes place after the Digidestineds defeat Piedmon. A new evil, Armegeddonmon, appears and sends out a powerful 'Mega' Digimon, Gerogamon.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures**:  
Prophecy

By Greyfox

* * *

> The Digidestined had just defeated the Dark Masters, but a fate far much worse was in occurence. The wars were far from over. For all they knew, there could still be even more evil Digimon out there, lurking amongst the corners of each living side of the Digital World.

* * *

> A new evil had appeared. It was **Armegeddonmon**, a fierce predator Digimon. Although it had looked small, it was powerful. It had an IQ over 250, its strength was consisted completely of psychic energy, and it rarely used its most powerful attack, 'Omni Wand.'

* * *

> Fate had brought these eight seemingly average kids to this world, although they believed it to be much more than that. For they had each seen the two Digimon in a gruesome monster fight, Greymon and Parrotmon. It may have been a long while since that had happened, the Digidestined still remembered it as clear as light itself.

> Motimon had cleared the silence, "So where do you think we are, Izzy?"

> "I'm still not sure of that," he replied, typing furiously on his labtop.

> All of the Digimon had been weak, even Tokamon, for he had finally Digivolved into MagnaAngemon and had finally broken the war between the Digidestined and the Dark Masters. Everyone was still quite unsure as to how an 'Ultimate' Digimon could defeat a 'Mega,' but they didn't let it get to their heads.

* * *

> 'I know where you are,' said Armegeddonmon, to himself, 'You are right where I want you...'

> Armegeddonmon wasn't quite what anyone would expect from an evil Digimon, as Devimon had previously said, the smallest can destroy you, and that is exactly what it was going to do to the Digidestined. Armegeddonmon wasn't a male Digimon nor a female Digimon. For it had Digivolved from both **Ariesamon**, and **Marsamon**, the God and Goddess of war.

* * *

> The Digidestined continued to walk through the vast unknown plains. It had been ages since they had ever heard from or seen of any evil Digimon. They still had not any idea on how to resurrect the fallen Digimon, Elecmon, Leomon, and so forth. But they had worried more on the other Prophecies. They had only lifted one of them, the one which had foretold about WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon. There were still three left.

> Armegeddonmon had appeared from the clouds, prepared to strike.

> "What's that?" asked Joe, worriedly.

> "That's Armegeddonmon, a destructor Digimon," replied Koremon, "nothing else is known however."

> "Great..." said Joe, sarcastically.

> "So its a 'Mega' Digimon?" asked Tai.

> "No, Armegeddonmon is a stage higher than Mega..." replied Koremon.

> "A stage higher?" Tai interrupted.

> "...'Ultra'..." Koremon continued.

> "That's not good." said Joe.

* * *

> The Digivices had started to ring. Each of the 'In-Training' Digimon had appeared, circling in spiral motions.

> "Koremon...Digivolve to..."

> Koremon had spun out until he turned into a three-foot tall orange lizard-creature.

> "...Agumon!"

> "Psunomon...Digivolve to..."

> Psunomon had spun quickly until he turned to a Saint-Bernard with a unicorn horn.

> "...Gabumon!"

> "Motimon...Digivolve to..."

> Motimon had spun around until he turned into a two-foot metallic stag-beetle.

> "...Tentomon!"

> "Yokomon...Digivolve to..."

> Yokomon had spun in circles until she had turned into a three-foot pink bird.

> "...Biyomon!"

> "Tokamon...Digivolve to..."

> Tokamon had spun in circles until he had turned to a two-foot tall creature with winged ears.

> "...Patamon!"

> "Tanemon...Digivolve to..."

> Tanemon had spun in circles until she had turned into a three-foot poisoned plant.

> "...Palmon!"

> "Bukamon...Digivolve to..."

> Bukamon had spun in circles until he had turned to a foot tall seel creature.

> "...Gomamon!"

> "Protomon...Digivolve to..."

> Protomon had spun in circles until she had turned to a dog-looking creature.

> "...Salamon!"

* * *

> "Agumon!" said Tai, cheerfully.

> "Biyomon!" Sora said, with the same emotion.

> The rest of the Digidestined had been happy for their Digimon, but still remembered that a fight was still going on.

> "Pepper Breath!" Agumon said as he omitted a small orb of flames towards Armegeddonmon.

> "Blue Blaster!" said Gabumon, firing a beam of ice towards the beast.

> "Spiral Twister!" said Biyomon, unleashing a small tornado of green flare.

> Armegeddonmon had just brushed the small attacks off. 'You cannot defeat me, but in the meantime, try this on for size.' Armegeddonmon had vanished into the air, and in his place, stood a thirty-foot tall bull creature.

> "What's that?"

> "That's **Gerogamon**, " responded Tentomon, "his element is fire, lightning, and ice."

> "So that would make him a form of Tetra..." said Izzy.

> "Delta Storm!" yelled Gerogamon as he fired out fire, lightning, and ice waves at each of the Digimon.

> "You've got to Digivolve." yelled Tai.

> "Got it!" responded Agumon.

* * *

> Tai, Kari, and Matt's Digivices had rang once more. The 'Rookie' Digimon had appeared, ready to turn 'Champion.'

> "Agumon...Digivolve to..."

> The light from the Digivice had shown an image of a large lizard, roaring in the distance. The image had fallen unto tiny data fragments as Agumon had spun in circles quickly until he turned to a large twenty-foot lizard with a skull mask.

> "...Greymon!"

> "Salamon...Digivolve to..."

> The light from the Digivice had shown an image of a small cat creature. The image had fallen unto tiny data fragments as Salamon spun in circles quickly until she turned into a taller cat-like creature with odd looking gloves.

> "...Gatomon!"

> "Gabumon...Digivolve to..."

> The light from the Digivice had shown an image of a large wolf, howling deeply. The image had fallen unto tiny data fragments, as Gabumon had spun in circles quickly until he turned to a twenty-foot ice wolf.

> "...Garurumon!"

* * *

> "Lets do it!" said Greymon.

> Gatomon had leapt at Gerogamon, "Lightning Claws!" she said as she slashed through Gerogamon's armour.

> Garurumon had leapt into the air, firing a blue ice beam, "Howling Blaster!"

> "Digi Nova Blast!" said Greymon, omitting a orb of fire towards Gerogamon.

> The attacks were futile, Gerogamon still had the advantage, even to three 'Champion' Digimon.

> "Delta Storm!" said Gerogamon, sending out waves of light, fire, and ice, each knocking down the Digimon.

* * *

> [Prophecy II][1]

   [1]: FFDGMN2.htm



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures**  
Prophecy II

By Greyfox

* * *

> The three 'Champion' Digimon had fallen to the ground due to Gerogamon's previous attack. Still, they vowed never to give up on their destined companions and continued to fight.

> "Lightning Claw!" said Gatomon as she slashed through the armour of the bull.

> "Howling Blaster!" yelled Garurumon, firing a beam of white ice towards Gerogamon.

> "Digi Nova Blast!" Greymon said as he omitted a ball of flames.

> "You never give up, " said Gerogamon, "Delta Storm!"

> The three 'Champion' Digimon fall to the ground once more. Gerogamon cackled at their fall and continued to attack them.

> "We've got to do something." said Biyomon.

* * *

> Izzy, Joe, Sora, and Mimi's Digivices ring again. The 'Rookie' Digimon prepared to turn 'Champion.'

> "Tentomon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a metallic wasp creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Tentomon is shown spinning in a circular motion until he turns to a large metal wasp.

> "...Kabuterimon!"

> "Gomamon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a white snow creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Gomamon is seen spinning in a spiral motion until he turns to the ice beast.

> "...Ikkakumon!"

> "Biyomon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a fire hawk creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Biyomon is shown spinning in circles until she turns into a large fire bird.

> "...Birdramon!"

> "Palmon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a large cactus with boxing gloves. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Palmon is shown spinning until she turns into the cactus.

> "...Togemon!"

* * *

> "Lets get him!" exclaimed Sora.

> The seven 'Champion' Digimon started to pummel away on Gerogamon. But once more, not even seven 'Champion' Digimon can take on one 'Mega.'

> "Meteor Wing." said Birdramon, unleashing a barret of fire meteors.

> "Needle Spray." said Togemon, shooting out several thousand needles.

> "Harpoon Torpedo." Ikkakumon shouted out as he threw out several missiles.

> "Electro Shocker." Kabuterimon yelled out as he created a giant orb of electricity and shot it out.

> "I'll do unto you as I did to them, " said Gerogamon, notioning towards Greymon, Gatomon, and Garurumon., "Delta Storm!"

> The rest of the 'Champion' Digimon had fallen onto the ground, Dedigivolving along the way. "That's it, " yelled Agumon, "I've had enough."

* * *

> Tai's Digivice had shined a bright red lucent towards Agumon.

> "Agumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The red lucent had formed a shape of Agumon; then Greymon; then Metal Greymon; and then formed onto a large dragon warrior. Gauntlets formed upon his arms, and steel claws formed onto them. The 'Courage' emblem forms a shield on the Digimon's back, splitting in half.

> "...WARGREYMON!"

* * *

> "Ah, " said Gerogamon, "finally a greater adversary proven worthy to fight me.

> WarGreymon forms a giant orb of lucent energy, as does Gerogamon, "Terra Force!"

> "Delta Storm!"

> The two orbs of tetra energy form unto eachother and create a massive shockwave. The two Digimon are weakened, but continue to fight.

> "Prodigious!" exclaimed Izzy.

> "What?" asked Tentomon.

> "I have found the second Prophecy." he replied.

> "There is another one?" asked Mimi.

> "Yes, " said Izzy, "and this one will Digivolve Biyomon and Palmon."

> "How?" asked Joe.

> "According to this, " responded Izzy, "if the two tetra demonds use their powers at their extent thrice times, the Prophecy will occur, causing the Pheonix and Rose to form alliance."

> "Oh...kay..." said Tai.

> "That means, " said Izzy, "that if WarGreymon and Gerogamon use their attacks two more times, Biyomon and Palmon will Digivolve to their 'Mega' stages."

> "Okay WarGreymon, " said Tai, "give 'em everything you've got!"

> "You've got it." said WarGreymon, preparing for another attack.

> Gerogamon and WarGreymon power up for a second time and create their attacks, thus causing another shockwave. One more time. The last shockwave engulfs Sora, Mimi, Biyomon, and Palmon, thus, lucent beams create the Prophecy.

* * *

> Sora's Digivice had shot fire pink lucent towards Biyomon.

> "Biyomon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The pink lucent had formed a shape of Biyomon; then Birdramon; then Gerudamon; and then finally a goddess with flaming talons and rainbow-coloured wings. Metal claws form upon her wings and the 'Love' emblem provided a helmet.

> "...PHEONIXMON!"

> Mimi's Digivice had shot light green lucent towards Palmon.

> "Palmon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The green lucent had formed a shape of Palmon; then Togemon; then Lillymon; and then finally a lightning green fire wasp. A golden cannon fell at her waist and the 'Sincerity' emblem provided a cape for the rose wasp.

> "...ROSEMON!"

* * *

> "Palmon?, " asked Mimi, dumbfounded, "is that you?"

> "Yeah Mimi, I'm **Rosemon**, the rose wasp Digimon. You better get on my good side or I'll smash you with my 'Thorn Cannon' manuever."

> "And I'm **Pheonixmon**, the firebird Digimon. If you are wounded, I can heal you with my 'Rebirth Flame,' and do damage with my 'Rainbow Wave' attack."

> "Woah." said Sora.

> "Hey, three 'Mega' Digimon against one, " Gerogamon complained, "no fair."

> "Everything is fair." said Pheonixmon.

> The three 'Mega' Digimon had prepared for their attacks on Gerogamon, while he just stared there in defeat.

> "Thorn Cannon!" shouted Rosemon, shooting out a barret of rose thorns towards Gerogamon.

> "Rainbow Wave!" said Pheonixmon, omitting a powerful wave of rainbow energy.

> "Terra Force!" said WarGreymon, unleashing a powerful orb of lucent power.

> The three powerful attacks had nailed Gerogamon all at once, thus, destroying the tetra bull. The 'Mega' Digimon gain a golden glow and Dedigivolve to their 'Rookie' stages.

> "Oh...I feel dizzy..." said Agumon, rubbing his head.

* * *

> Back at Armegeddonmon's lair, he cringes in the defeat of Gerogamon. But thinks up of another plan. With this, he calls upon another evil 'Mega' Digimon.

* * *

> [The Unknown Warrior][1]

   [1]: FFDGMN3.htm



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures:**  
Unknown Warrior

By Greyfox

* * *

> Armegeddonmon was still in search for a powerful 'Mega' Digimon. Everyone it had found were useless, and highly untrue to this powerful Digimon. Then it remembered, of an extremely powerful evil Digimon. This Digimon was **Goromon**, a fighter Digimon. It had the ability to transform good Digimon into evil ones, perhaps, the 'Mega' form of Devimon.

* * *

> The Digidestined had set up camp. It had been nightfall, not long from the previous attack from Gerogamon. Agumon, Biyomon, and Palmon were all too tired from that event, and if another evil Digimon had came, they wouldn't be able to Digivolve to help their comrades. A blast had been heard. Everyone immediatly awoken from their light slumber.

> "What was that?" asked Kari.

> "Hello, my pretty, " said Goromon, notioning towards Kari, "ready to dance?"

> "Kari..." said Gatomon, rushing toward's Kari's side.

> "Ooh, " said Goromon, "we've got a little friend." Goromon had noticed Patamon and T.K., "Ah, Patamon, remember me?"

> "No." said Patamon, confused.

> "Perhaps this will jog your memory, " he said, throwing out several Black Gears.

> "Black Gears, " said Tai, "you're Devimon!"

> "Close, but no cigar, " Goromon answered, "I'm Goromon, the 'Mega' form of Devimon. Now you'll pay."

> Goromon had tossed out several more Black Gears. Everyone evaded.

* * *

> Tai, Matt, and Izzy's Digivices all rang. The 'Rookie' Digimon were all prepared to turn 'Champion.'

> "Agumon...Digivolve to..."

> The light from the Digivice had shown an image of a large lizard, roaring in the distance. The image had fallen unto tiny data fragments as Agumon had spun in circles quickly until he turned to a large twenty-foot lizard with a skull mask.

> "...Greymon!"

> "Tentomon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a metallic wasp creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Tentomon is shown spinning in a circular motion until he turns to a large metal wasp.

> "...Kabuterimon!"

> "Gabumon...Digivolve to..."

> The light from the Digivice had shown an image of a large wolf, howling deeply. The image had fallen unto tiny data fragments, as Gabumon had spun in circles quickly until he turned to a twenty-foot ice wolf.

> "...Garurumon!"

* * *

> The three 'Champion' Digimon stood in fighter stance, ready to attack.

> "Hmm, " said Goromon, "now where do I remember you from? Ah yes, you petty Digimon were trying to destroy me. Tell me, did it ever work?"

> "Don't let him get to you, Greymon." said Tai.

> "Get him, Garurumon." said Matt.

> "Nova Blast!" said Greymon as he sent out a ball of fire at Goromon, having no effect.

> "Howling Blaster!" Garurumon fired a beam of blue ice, still doing nothing.

> "Electro Shocker!" said Kabuterimon, omitting an electric orb, again, doing absolutely nothing to Goromon.

> "Try harder, Kabuterimon."

> They tried again, but the attacks hardly fazed Goromon.

> "Digivolve again!" said Sora.

* * *

> Matt, Izzy, and Kari's Digivices shined bright light. The 'Champion' Digimon were prepared to turn 'Ultimate.'

> "Garurumon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Friendship' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Garurumon, standing up as he gained armour, gloves, and upper body strength. He howled in the distance.

> "...WereGarurumon!"

> "Kabuterimon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the "Knowledge' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed iself into Kabuterimon, as lightning struck his body, causing a chain of red armour to form around the body.

> "...MegaKabuterimon!"

> "Gatmon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Light' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed iself into Gatomon, as she glew white, forming into human-shape. A metal helmet with wings form across her eyes and wings upon her back.

> "...Angewomon!"

* * *

> "Your turn, Greymon." said Tai.

> "Right." he replied.

> "I don't think so, " said Goromon, just as Greymon Digivolved, "Touch of Evil!"

> "What the?" asked Tai, confused.

* * *

> The background grew darker as Tai's crest had shimmered, shooting out sparks of golden aurora towards Greymon. The golden aurora had engulfed Greymon in flames as it formed his entire body into a skull predator.

* * *

> "Not again..." said Matt.

> "Skull Greymon, " commanded Goromon, "attack."

> Skull Greymon had acknowledged and started attacking the 'Ultimate' Digimon.

> "This is not good." said Tai, obviously afraid. "You must defeat him."

> "But Tai." Kari pleaded.

> "Just do it." he ordered.

> MegaKabuterimon had rushed up to Skull Greymon, "Horn Buster!" The attack had knocked Skull Greymon back, but it wasn't enough.

> WereGarurumon had leapt up towards Skull Greymon, "Garuru Kick!" He slamed his foot into Skull Greymon's spine, only to be lifted up, and tossed over to Angewomon.

> "Celestial Arr...oof..." said Angewomon, as WereGarurumon had been slammed into her. MegaKabuterimon, herself, and WereGarurumon had shrunk down to Tentomon, Gatomon, and Gabumon.

> "Not good." said Joe.

> "Ha ha, " cackled Goromon, "only one thing can defeat a Skull Greymon, and thats a..."

> "'Mega'" said Tai.

> "I'm up for the challenge." said Biyomon.

* * *

> Sora's Digivice had shot fire pink lucent towards Biyomon.

> "Biyomon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The pink lucent had formed a shape of Biyomon; then Birdramon; then Gerudamon; and then finally a goddess with flaming talons and rainbow-coloured wings. Metal claws form upon her wings and the 'Love' emblem provided a helmet.

> "...PHEONIXMON!"

* * *

> "Get him, Pheonixmon!" cheered Sora.

> Pheonixmon had flown into the air, "Rainbow Wave!" she said, instantly vanquishing the evil from Skull Greymon, shrinking him down to Agumon size.

> "Now you pay." said Tai.

> "Uh...oh..." said Goromon, uneasily.

* * *

> Tai's Digivice had shined a bright red lucent towards Agumon.

> "Agumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The red lucent had formed a shape of Agumon; then Greymon; then Metal Greymon; and then formed onto a large dragon warrior. Gauntlets formed upon his arms, and steel claws formed onto them. The 'Courage' emblem forms a shield on the Digimon's back, splitting in half.

> "...WARGREYMON!"

> Matt's Digivice had shined a dark blue lucent towards Gabumon.

> "Gabumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The blue lucent had formed a shape of Gabumon; the Garurumon; the WereGarurumon; and then finally into a metallic ice wolf. Sword-like wings had formed on his back and turrets formed on his claws. The 'Friendship' emblem provided a powerful blaster cannon.

> "...METAL GARURUMON!"

> Mimi's Digivice had shined a light green lucent towards Palmon.

> "Palmon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The green lucent had formed a shape of Palmon; then Togemon; then Lillymon; and then finally a lightning green fire wasp. A golden cannon fell at her waist and the 'Sincerity' emblem provided a cape for the rose wasp.

> "...ROSEMON!"

* * *

> "Okay...definately not good." said Goromon.

> "Rainbow Wave!"

> "Thorn Cannon!"

> "Ice Wolf Claw!"

> "Terra Force!"

> The four attacks had shot out, each doing great damage to the 'Mega' Digimon.

> "We'll meet again." said Goromon, vanishing from the fight.

> "Whe..where'd he go?" asked T.K.

> "I don't know." responded Kari.

> "I think he retreated." explained Izzy.

> All of the 'Mega' Digimon had grown exhausted, and Dedigivolved back to their 'Rookie' stages.

> "Ooh...that was tough..." said Biyomon...

> "I know, my roots hurt..." continued Palmon.

* * *

> [Unknown Warrior II][1]

   [1]: FFDGMN4.htm



	4. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures**:  
Unknown Warrior II

By Greyfox

* * *

> Right after the four 'Mega' Digimon had grew weary and shrunk down to 'Rookie' size, the group had continued on. For they had not defeated Goromon and they knew that he would get tougher, so they packed up their things and started off. Agumon continued countless times to apologize to the other Digimon for attacking them, again, but the others said it was okay, again.

> "Tai, " said Kari.

> "Yes, Kari?" he replied.

> "Could we stop for a bit. I am very tired, and I'm sure the others are, as well." she said, everyone nodded in agreement.

> "Well, " Tai finished, "I guess I can't fight against the majority, so, lets find a nice place to set up camp."

> "Yeah!" said everyone, excluding Tai.

> Just as everyone was getting nice and comfortable, the ground below them had shaken. Then, it had cracked open. And in the ground, came out an odd looking Digimon.

> "Whose that?" asked Tai.

> "That's **Shogun Drimogamon**, the 'Ultimate' form of Drimogamon. Be careful, his attacks are powerful, but he's really rather slow." said Gomamon, the barer of 'good' news.

> "Goromon's orders to take you down." said the mole creature.

> "Goromon." said everyone in dispair.

> "Earthly Rave!" yelled out Shogun Drimogamon as the earth had shattered once more. Everyone on the ground felt that one.

* * *

> T.K.'s Digivice shoots out a beam of light. Patamon was turning 'Champion.'

> "Patamon...Digivolve to..."

> The beam of white light had formed an image of an angel creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Patamon is shown spinning in circles until he turns into the large angel.

> "...Angemon!"

* * *

> "Go get him, Angemon!" cheered T.K.

> Angemon had flown up into the air, with his fist of golden fury, "Hand of Fate!" he yelled, slamming the golden fist into Shogun Drimogamon's body.

> "Drill Missile!" yelled Shogun Drimogamon, shooting out several drilled missiles at Angemon, causing him to fall to the ground.

> "Angemon..." T.K. yelled in disbelief.

> "C'mon, we've got to help him out." said Agumon.

* * *

> The other Digivices shot out beams of light. The 'Rookie' Digimon were prepared to turn 'Champion.'

> "Agumon...Digivolve to..."

> The light from the Digivice had shown an image of a large lizard, roaring in the distance. The image had fallen unto tiny data fragments as Agumon had spun in circles quickly until he turned to a large twenty-foot lizard with a skull mask.

> "...Greymon!"

> "Gabumon...Digivolve to..."

> The light from the Digivice had shown an image of a large wolf, howling deeply. The image had fallen unto tiny data fragments, as Gabumon had spun in circles quickly until he turned to a twenty-foot ice wolf.

> "...Garurumon!"

> "Tentomon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a metallic wasp creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Tentomon is shown spinning in a circular motion until he turns to a large metal wasp.

> "...Kabuterimon!"

> "Gomamon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a white snow creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Gomamon is seen spinning in a spiral motion until he turns to the ice beast.

> "...Ikkakumon!"

> "Biyomon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a fire hawk creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Biyomon is shown spinning in circles until she turns into a large fire bird.

> "...Birdramon!"

> "Palmon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a large cactus with boxing gloves. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Palmon is shown spinning until she turns into the cactus.

> "...Togemon!"

* * *

> The Digivices shot beams of light once more. Now the Digimon were turning 'Ultimate.'

> "Greymon...Digivolve to..."

> The light beam had shot through the 'Courage' emblem, diffracting into small data fragments. The data fragments had absorbed itself into Greymon. Greymon's right arm grows metal armour, as does his chest, and his skull. He now grows six metallic wings upon his back.

> "...Metal Greymon!"

> "Garurumon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Friendship' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Garurumon, standing up as he gained armour, gloves, and upper body strength. He howled in the distance.

> "...WereGarurumon!"

> "Kabuterimon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Knowledge' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Kabuterimon, as lightning struck his body, causing a chain of red armour to form around the body.

> "...MegaKabuterimon!"

> "Birdramon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Love' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Birdramon, as flames engulfed her, forming a fire warrior. The talons turned to fists as her wings grew larger.

> "...Gerudamon!"

> "Togemon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Sincerity' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Togemon, as the flower atop her head had sprouted, showing a small fairy creature. The creature had flown up in the air.

> "...Lillymon!"

> "Ikkakumon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Reliability' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Ikkakumon, as a water spiral washed over him, forming a giant walrus creature. Thunder strikes, giving the walrus a golden hammer.

> "...Zudomon!"

> "Gatmon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Light' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Gatomon, as she glew white, forming into human-shape. A metal helmet with wings form across her eyes and wings upon her back.

> "...Angewomon!"

> "Angemon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Hope' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Angemon, as he grew taller as metallic wings formed, and an even bigger helmet grew over the previous one.

> "...MagnaAngemon!"

* * *

> The eight 'Ultimate' Digimon had risen high above Shogun Drimogamon. He was frightened.

> "...eep..." said Shogun Drimogamon.

> However, a shadow had formed, "Its Goromon..." said Tai.

> "That's right, " said Goromon, "and Shogun Drimogamon, its time for Digivolution."

> "Excellent!" said Shogun Drimogamon.

> A golden aurora had formed over Shogun Drimogamon, "Shogun Drimogamon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The aurora had caused the Digimon to grow to six times his size, "...Gigamon..."

> "Oh no..." said Zudomon...

> "That's **Gigamon**, " said Izzy, "he is very powerful so watch out. His 'Giga Bomb' can take out a whole army of 'Mega' Digimon."

> "That's bad." said Metal Greymon.

> Goromon had flown into the air, "Shadow Flare!" he said as complete darkness had engulfed MegaKabuterimon and WereGarurumon, instantly shrinking them to 'In-Training' size. They had dropped to the ground, only to be caught by Izzy and Matt. He aimed again at Zudomon, "Shadow Flare!" shooting another darkness spell, engulfing Zudomon, shrinking down to Bukamon size.

> "That's even worse." said Izzy.

> Gigamon had leapt into the air, "Giga Bomb!" he yelled as he shot out several bombs at the Digimon, exploding on impact.

> "If this is what a 'Mega' can do, I'm afraid to see what Armegeddonmon can do." said Sora, worriedly.

> Metal Greymon had opened his metallic chest, "Giga Blasters!" said he as the shark missiles flew over towards Goromon and Gigamon.

> Gerudamon had formed a bird out of flames, "Wing Blade!" she said as she released the bird, doing the same as the missiles, nothing.

> Lillymon had flown up, shooting out her cannon, "Flower Cannon!" again, having the same effect as the previous attacks.

> "Celestial Arrow!" said Angewomon, shooting out golden arrows, no harm done, however.

> "Heaven's Gate!" said MagnaAngemon, shooting out thunderclouds, again, having no effect. The end was near for the Digidestined...

> The five 'Ultimate' Digimon had fallen to the ground, and shrunk to 'Rookie' size.

> 'I am not standing down.' thought Tai...

* * *

> [Unknown Warrior III][1]

   [1]: FFDGMN5.htm



	5. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures**  
Unkown Warrior III

By Greyfox

* * *

> Everyone had stared in disbelief of the two 'Mega' Digimons' power. They could not win. But, Tai kept standing. The leader would not let his crew down.

> "I'm not letting you win this one, Goromon." stated Tai, taking a sudden stand.

> "Tai, " said Sora, "what are you doing, you're gonna get hurt."

> "Don't worry, " replied Tai, "it'll be just like the fight with Etemon."

> Everyone, with the exception of Kari, had remenbered clearly of the fight with Etemon. Greymon had finally Digivolved into Metal Greymon and made short work of the lousy monkey.

> "Coming, Agumon?" asked Tai.

> "Got it." he said courageously.

* * *

> Tai's Digivice had shined a bright red lucent towards Agumon.

> "Agumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The red lucent had formed a shape of Agumon; then Greymon; then Metal Greymon; and then formed onto a large dragon warrior. Gauntlets formed upon his arms, and steel claws formed onto them. The 'Courage' emblem forms a shield on the Digimon's back, splitting in half.

> "...WARGREYMON!"

* * *

> "One against two? " said Gigamon, "ha!, this will be an easy fight."

> "Don't test me." said WarGreymon.

> The three 'Mega' Digimon had floated up into the air, preparing for their attacks.

> "Giga Bomb!" said Gigamon, shooting out several bombs at the bahemoth.

> "Shadow Flare!" said Goromon, unleasing a shade lucent at WarGreymon.

> WarGreymon had picked himself up from the two blasts, summoning an orb of lucent, "Terra Force!" said he, throwing the bomb of lucent energy at the two Digimon. It had not done much damage with the effort WarGreymon had put into it.

> "This is not good..." said Joe.

> "What gave you your fist clue?" said Bukamon.

> "We've got to help him." said Biyomon.

* * *

> Sora's Digivice had shot fire pink lucent towards Biyomon.

> "Biyomon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The pink lucent had formed a shape of Biyomon; then Birdramon; then Gerudamon; and then finally a goddess with flaming talons and rainbow-coloured wings. Metal claws form upon her fists and the 'Love' emblem provided a helmet.

> "...PHEONIXMON!"

* * *

> "Finally, " said WarGreymon, "a little recognition."

> "Uh, " said Gigamon, uneasily, "I don't think I like this game anymore..."

> "Shut up, fool, " said Goromon, "we have to follow Armeggedonmon's orders, or else we both die."

> Pheonixmon had flown overhead of WarGreymon, "Rebirth Flame!" she yelled, causing energy crystals to absorb into WarGreymon's body, instantly rephelinishing his power.

> "Ah, " said WarGreymon in relief, "much better."

> The two Digimon towered above Goromon and Gigamon, "Terra Force!" said WarGreymon, unleashing an orb of Tetra energy.

> "Rainbow Wave!" said Pheonixmon, omitting waves of energy at the other Digimon.

> "Not again..." said Goromon...

> WarGreymon and Pheonixmon glew golden as they shrunk down to 'Rookie' size. Goromon had also glown golden, as he had also shrunk down, this time, to a familiar face...

> "Demidevimon?!" yelled all of the Digidestined.

> "Hey, wait, don't attack me, " said Demidevimon, "I'm on your side."

> "Yeah right, " said Matt, "since when?"

> "Since VenomMyotismon had eaten me, " he replied, "man I would have loved to get back at him, if you didn't destroy him already."

> "Then why'd you attack us?" asked T.K., with an angered look.

> "I don't know, " he replied, "some sort of evil force had engulfed me. I thought it would help me defeat VenomMyotismon, but of course, you've already defeated him."

> Tai was about to ask another question, until Gigamon had glown and shrunk down to size.

> "Ouch..." said the new Digimon.

> "Who're you?" asked Tai.

> "I'm **Molemon**, the 'Rookie' form of Drimogamon." replied Molemon.

> "This is starting to get wierd." said Izzy.

> "You've got that right." replied Mimi.

> Suddenly, some rocks barrage off of a platform, and a hologram projector appears.

> "Gennai!" everyone states.

> "Hello, children, " Gennai says, "I have some important news."

> "News about what?" asked Matt.

> "About the ninth and tenth Digidestined."

> "Wha?!" everyone yelled in confusion.

> "You mean there are more?!" says Demidevimon.

> "Yes, " Gennai replied, "but they are already here in the Digital World."

> "Where are they?" asked Izzy.

> "I'm not quite sure of their location."

> "Do they have Digimon?" asked Sora.

> "Yes, but I'm not quite sure on who they are, either."

> "We need to find them." said Tai, notioning for him and the others to race off.

> "I'll come with 'ya!" said Demidevimon, rushing towards them.

> "Me too." finished Molemon.

* * *

> 'Other Digidestined?!, ' said Armegeddonmon, 'that is absurd, I need to find them before those Digidestineds do.' With that, the small Digimon had sent out two more powerful 'Digimon' and himself to find these to characters.

* * *

> [Digidestined: Nine][1]

   [1]: FFDGMN6.htm



	6. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures:**  
Digidestined: Nine

By Greyfox

* * *

> The Digidestineds decide to split up into two groups, so that hunting down the other Digidestineds would be easier. Tai, Kari, Izzy, and Sora, with their respective Digimon companions, plus Molemon, head off in one direction, while Matt, T.K., Joe, Mimi, and Demidevimon head into the other.

> About an hour has passed since then, the four Digidestined grew weary and tired, "Can we stop please?" asked Sora.

> Tai gazed at the rapidly falling sun, "Sure, " he said, "we'll never make much further when night sets in."

> Everyone takes a sigh of relief and collapses on the ground to rest up. But that had not lasted very long, as a raid of seven mechanic Digimon paraded the area.

> "Mechanorimon..." said Tentomon.

> "Oh no." said Gatomon.

* * *

> Meanwhile, Armegeddonmon was enjoying the relaxation of the Digidestineds defeat. It was proud that it had sent out the Mechanorimon, they would get the job done, 'And for a little added touch, a new Digimon.' it said to itself.

* * *

> The four Digimon were overpowered by the marching Mechanorimon.

> "Nova Blast!" Greymon said as he omitted a ball of flames at several of the attackers.

> "Meteor Wing!" said Birdramon, baretting several meteors from the sky.

> "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled as heavy sparks emmited from his claws.

> "Lightning Claw!" said Gatomon as she swiped her claws into some of the Mechanorimon.

> "That does it, " said one of the Mechanorimon, "Twin Beam." he emmited small sparks from his metallic claws, forming into his 'eye,' he then shoots out a fire red laser beam at the four 'Champion' Digimon.

> "Digivolve again." stated Tai.

> "Right." said Greymon.

* * *

> Tai's Digivice rang as it shot a beam of light towards his crest.

> "Greymon...Digivolve to..."

> The light beam had shot through the 'Courage' emblem, diffracting into small data fragments. The data fragments had absorbed itself into Greymon. Greymon's right arm grows metal armour, as does his chest, and his skull. He now grows six metallic wings upon his back.

> "...Metal Greymon!"

* * *

> "Alright, " said Metal Greymon, "time to teach these guys a lesson."

> "You don't scare me." said another of the Mechanorimon.

> "Giga Blasters!" Metal Greymon yelled as he shot out several shark missiles at the Mechanorimon.

> Each of the Mechanorimon just scraped off the damage, "Twin Beam!" Another beam of red light was shot at Metal Greymon. But he wasn't giving in to their attacks, however.

> "Mega Claw!" he yells again as his metallic claw circles around three of the Mechanorimon, squeezing them together until they exploded. There were now four left.

> "Good work, Metal Greymon!" Tai praised.

> Their praises stopped as soon as it grew dimmer, the Digidestineds looked up, at the bat-like Digimon.

> "Watch out, " said Izzy, "that's **Nocturnamon**, a fierce bat-like Digimon that can knock anyone out with his talons."

> "Great." Tai said sarcastically.

> The four remaining Mechanorimon stood in a line, "What are they doing?" asked Kari.

> "Beats me." replied Molemon.

> "Self Destruct." yelled the leader Mechanorimon.

> "Watch out." yelled Tai.

> Everyone obeyed and ducked to the ground. Metal Greymon and the 'Champion' Digimon had taken to their defense.

> "Meteor Wing!" yelled Birdramon as she barretted several meteors from the sky.

> "Electro Shocker!" said Kabuterimon as he emitted a spark orb at Nocturnamon.

> "Lightning Claw!" Gatomon said as she took several swipes at the bat.

> "Giga Blasters!" Metal Greymon yelled as his metal chest opened up, releasing several shark missiles.

> The smoke cleared, and Nocturnamon still stood there, cackling at their futile efforts to destroy them. "Nice try, " he told them, "Nightmare Wave!" Nocturnamon sent out several dark lucent soundwaves at Metal Greymon and Birdramon, instantly knocking them down to their 'Rookie' stages.

> "Agumon..." said Tai as he watched his fallen friend.

> "Biyomon..." continued Sora.

> "This should be an easy bout." said the vampire bat.

> "No!" yelled Tai.

* * *

> Tai's Digivice had shined a bright red lucent towards Agumon.

> "Agumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The red lucent had formed a shape of Agumon; then Greymon; then Metal Greymon; and then formed onto a large dragon warrior. Gauntlets formed upon his arms, and steel claws formed onto them. The 'Courage' emblem forms a shield on the Digimon's back, splitting in half.

> "...WARGREYMON!"

> Sora's Digivice had shot fire pink lucent towards Biyomon.

> "Biyomon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The pink lucent had formed a shape of Biyomon; then Birdramon; then Gerudamon; and then finally a goddess with flaming talons and rainbow-coloured wings. Metal claws form upon her fists and the 'Love' emblem provided a helmet.

> "...PHEONIXMON!"

* * *

> "Kabuterimon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the "Knowledge' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed iself into Kabuterimon, as lightning struck his body, causing a chain of red armour to form around the body.

> "...MegaKabuterimon!"

> "Gatmon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Light' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed iself into Gatomon, as she glew white, forming into human-shape. A metal helmet with wings form across her eyes and wings upon her back.

> "...Angewomon!"

* * *

> "He he, this should be interesting." laughed Nocturnamon.

> Molemon had taken a golden glow, "Molemon... Warp Digivolve to..." he said as he grew up several feet.

> "...Gigamon!" said the new Digimon.

> "Finally decided to help." said WarGreymon.

> "Lets do it." said Gigamon.

> Angewomon pulled back on her holy bow, "Celestial Arrow, " she said, shooting out arrows of light.

> MegaKabuterimon rushed over to Nocturnamon and leapt, "Horn Buster, " he yelled, slamming into him.

> Gigamon had unleashed several pint-sized nova bombs at Nocturnamon, "Giga Bomb!"

> Pheonixmon had flown overhead, releasing several waves of rainbow energy, "Rainbow Wave!"

> Finally, WarGreymon had leapt into the air, summoning a lucent orb, "Terra Force, " he said as he launched it to Nocturnamon. However, the blasts had done nothing to him, and he cackled once more.

> "Ha ha, " said the bat, "you cannot defeat me. I am almighty." He spoke to soon, an incredible force had engulfed him, "What's happening, " he yelled.

> "Lucent Beam!" said the creature above him, but who was it? Nocturnamon felt unexpected force over him and he was defeated. Seeing the sun rise anyway, he vanished. All of the Digimon had glew golden and shrunk down to 'Rookie' stage.

> "Wha...what happened...?" asked Tai, dumbfounded...

> "Do you think it was the ninth Digidestined?" asked Sora.

> "She's probably right, " said Tai, "lets follow that thing."

> Everyone had rushed off, chasing the light creature into the woods.

* * *

> To Be Continued...


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures:**  
Digidestined: Nine II

By Greyfox

* * *

> The four Digidestineds and five Digimon had ran as fast as they could to find what they had thought as the ninth Digidestined. However, it was not easy.

> "Tai, " said Izzy, gasping for breath, "perhaps we shouldn't be wasting our energy like this."

> "He's right, " Sora continued, "we don't even know if its the ninth Digidestined or not."

> "I'm not taking any chances." assured Tai.

> 'That's Tai for 'ya, ' thought Kari, 'never willing to give up.'

> As the nine continued to dash, they had seen a winged-creature fly out of the wood, "Tentomon, " Izzy commanded, "we've got to follow whoever that is."

> "Got it." Tentomon responded.

* * *

> "Tentomon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a metallic wasp creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Tentomon is shown spinning in a circular motion until he turns to a large metal wasp.

> "...Kabuterimon!"

* * *

> Everyone had climbed atop Kabterimon's metallic appendages as he flew out of the wood after the strange bird-like creature. Tai had pulled out his monocular to see what the Digimon was, or if there was someone piloting the bird.

> "Looks intriguing if you ask me." Izzy explained.

> Suddenly, an eruption of flames had tossed Kabuterimon off course, rendering all of the others to the ground, "Looks like your flight has been cancelled." said the evil Digimon.

> "Better be careful, " explained Gatomon, "that's **Airdramon**, a powerful 'Mega' Digimon whom is as powerful as he is ugly."

> "I don't think you can get much more powerful than that." Tai commented.

* * *

> 'What the?, ' thought Armegeddonmon, 'he's not one of mine. Who is this guy, anyway?'

> Armegeddonmon had watched the prodigious battle in occurence, and started to stare in amazement. None of the Digimon it had would equal up to the powers of Airdramon.

* * *

> "Horn Buster!" shouted MegaKabuterimon as he rammed, head first, into the challenger Digimon.

> "Heaven's Charge!" said Angewomon, charging up several arrows of light towards Airdramon.

> "Rainbow Wave!" Pheonixmon said as she formed several waves of energy, channelling over the beast.

> "Giga Bomb!" Gigamon yelled as he shot out several pint-sized bombs.

> "Terra Force!" said WarGreymon, unleashing a powerful orb of light at Airdramon. This one, like the others, had no effect.

> "Ha!, " cackled Airdramon, "you cannot defeat me."

* * *

> At a distance, two figures could see the tremendous battle in occurence. A battle which looked as if it had no end, on one side, five powerful warriors had taken much damage, on the other, the sixth warrior had taken less than a fraction of damage.

> "Sounds like we should help them." said one of the voices.

> "I agree." said the other.

> With that, the two figures had taken off, despite the dangers that would occur.

* * *

> Continuing with the fight, Airdramon stood, laughing at the futile attempts of the five Digimon.

> "Dark Force!" shouted Airdramon as he had sent out waves of darkness, engulfing MegaKabuterimon and Angewomon, instantly shrinking them to 'In-Training' size. Once again, he shout out another dark wave, shrinking WarGreymon and Pheonixmon to 'In-Training' as well. Only one Digimon still stood. "Dark For..."

> "Lucent Beam!" yelled out the white flying Digimon from before. The light beam had engulfed Airdramon. He was down, but not out.

> "Who're you?!" yelled Tai.

> "Leave explanations for later." said the Digimon, "We've got work to do."

> "Right." continued Gigamon.

> "Lucent Beam!"

> "Giga Bomb!"

> The powerful attacks were shot at Airdramon, but his nimble agility gave him an advantage as he evaded all of the attacks. "Ha ha, " laughed Airdramon, "my quick agility gives me the upper hand. You cannot defeat me now."

> "Think again, " said the bird, "Lucent Beam!"

> The quick beam of light had been shot at Airdramon, this time, not missing. Airdramon had been taken down, but easily recovered. His back was turned, long enough for Gigamon to strike with his 'Giga Bomb' attack. Striking Airdramon off guard, he fell to the ground easily. "You'll pay for that, weakling, " taunted Airdramon, "Dark Force!"

> The dark wave had been avoided, thanks to Gigamon's quick-thinking and evasion techniques. "Nice try, " said the Digimon, "but it'll take more than that to take me down, Giga Bomb!"

> The small bombs had struck Airdramon as he was tackled to the ground. "This time I won't miss, " threatened Airdramon, "Hyper Beam!"

> The beam of hyper energy had struck down Gigamon, and weakened him, sending him to pierce the ground.

> "Gigamon." shouted Tai.

> Gigamon had lifted his head off of the ground, "It...has been...an honor...to serve you..., " said Gigamon weakly.

> "Wait, Gigamon..." said Sora, concerned.

> "...good-bye...Digidestineds..." he said, "...we shall't...meet again..." His body had glown as it had been reconfigured into small data fragments as they drifted of into nothingness.

> Tai had felt an earge to defeat Airdramon, "Gigamon..., " whispered Tai, "...you will be avenged." Tai's crest had began to glow, for the better. "Now you pay." Tai yelled out.

> Koremon had hopped next to Tai, "Whatever you need, " he said, "I'll be right by your side."

> "Great!" said Tai.

* * *

> Tai's Digivice had started to ring. His 'In-Training' Digimon had appeared, circling in spiral motions.

> "Koremon...Digivolve to..."

> Koremon had spun out until he turned into a three-foot tall orange lizard-creature.

> "...Agumon!"

* * *

> Tai's Digivice had shined a bright red lucent towards Agumon.

> "Agumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The red lucent had formed a shape of Agumon; then Greymon; then Metal Greymon; and then formed onto a large dragon warrior. Gauntlets formed upon his arms, and steel claws formed onto them. The 'Courage' emblem forms a shield on the Digimon's back, splitting in half.

> "...WARGREYMON!"

* * *

> "Ha!, " Airdramon laughed, "you couldn't do much to me then, what threat to you pose to me now?"

> "You'll see." say WarGreymon, enraged.

> "Lets get him." said the new bird Digimon.

> WarGreymon had nodded in agreement, "Terra Force!"

> "Lucent Beam!"

> The two powerful attacks had been shot at Airdramon. His evasion techniques proved false as the lucent energy forces beamed into his molecular structure. Airdramon had been defeated, and was reconfigured into small data fragments, suffering the same fate as Gigamon. The two Digimon had glew golden as they shrunk to 'Rookie' stages.

> "That'll learn 'ya." said Agumon.

> Just then, the second figure had emerged from the shadows, the ninth Digidestined.

> "Are you the..." started Kari.

> "...Ninth Digidestined, " finished the girl, "yes, yes I am."

> "Okay, next question, " said Sora, "who are you?"

> "I'm Erin Kourishi." said the girl.

> "And I'm **Garumon**, " said the Digimon, "her Digimon."

> "Oh, " said the others, "well that explains almost everything."

> "Almost?" asked Erin.

> "Tell us more about yourself, " said Protomon, "about your Crest, or anything else."

> "Crest?, oh you mean this thing!, " answered Erin, "well, I'm not sure what it means, look at the Emblem."

> Izzy had taken a look at Erin's Crest. It looked like a cross with a second line through it, "Ah, I remember this symbol, " Izzy stated, "you have the Crest of 'Truth.'"

* * *

> To Be Continued...


	8. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures:**  
Digidestined: Nine III

By Greyfox

* * *

> The group had walked heavily, with happy thoughts on their minds. Luckily, they had found the ninth Digidestined before Armegeddonmon could get it's hands on her. The Digidestined was Erin, warrior of truth. Garumon, her Digimon, looked like a small parakeet creature. Her attack was 'Thrust Wing,' where she slams her jagged wings towards the target.

> It had grown darker over the course of their journey, "Okay, " announced Tai, "time to rest."

> Everyone had let out a gasp of relief. They had been tired before, but this was ridiculous. Tai and Agumon had gotten up in search for some firewood to keep them warm for the night.

* * *

> Meanwhile, Armegeddonmon had watched from above in stealth. The Digidestined had already found one of their comrades, but there was still one more. And that could do in some help for the evil Digimon. Once more, another evil Digimon stood by, 'You should do the job.' Armegeddonmon said telepathically to the Digimon.

> "Right, boss." the Digimon acknowledged.

* * *

> "Nova Blast!" said Greymon as he omitted an orb of flames at a small tree. The tree was engulfed in flames as it fell to the ground. Greymon had hoisted it upon his back and he and Tai had started back for camp. They had heard an overpowering voice and decided best to run faster. They had finally reached their destination, only to find a powerful Digimon attacking the others.

> "Whose that?!" asked Tai.

> "That's **Powerdramon**, " Greymon responded, "a powerful 'Mega' Digimon with nerves of steel, or whatever you call them."

> "Thanks for the introduction." responded Powerdramon, "Now you die!" Powerdramon had summoned an orb of darkness in Greymon's direction, "Power Bomb!"

> Greymon was stunned at the powerful blast. "Ouch..."

> "Greymon..." said Tai in disappointment.

> "Help him out, Garumon." said Erin.

> Garumon stood in fighting stance, "Right!"

* * *

> Erin's Digivice rung as a light beam was shout out. Garumon was prepared to turn 'Champion.'

> "Garumon...Digivolve to..."

> The light from the Digivice had formed an image of a large eagle creature. The image had diffracted into small data fragments as it absorbed itself into Garumon's system as she spun in circles, faster and faster, until she turned to a large twenty foot eagle creature.

> "...Luminamon!"

* * *

> The eagle creature had emerged from the golden aurora, "I knew I recognized that Digimon from somewhere!" Tentomon yelled enthusiastically.

> "Who is she?" asked Kari.

> "That's **Luminamon**, " Tentomon responded, "a powerful 'Champion' Digimon that can easily overtake her opponents."

> "Wait, that's a 'Champion' Digimon?!, " gasped Tai, "I thought she was 'Ultimate.'"

> "Digi Nova Blast!"

> "Lucent Beam!"

> The two attacks gave Powerdramon a run for his money, but he wasn't giving up, "I'll take care of you, " he taunted, "Power Bomb!" Powerdramon summoned another orb of darkness at the two Digimon. They had been engulfed.

> "Greymon, " yelled Tai, "Digivolve!"

> Greymon nodded in agreement.

* * *

> Tai's Digivice rang as it shot a beam of light towards his crest.

> "Greymon...Digivolve to..."

> The light beam had shot through the 'Courage' emblem, diffracting into small data fragments. The data fragments had absorbed itself into Greymon. Greymon's right arm grows metal armour, as does his chest, and his skull. He now grows six metallic wings upon his back.

> "...Metal Greymon!"

* * *

> "Let me teach you a lesson in manners, " said Metal Greymon, "Giga Blasters!" The two oversized shark missiles jettisoned over towards Powerdramon, but with his remarkable power, hence the name, he had created a barrier, hoarding off the attack.

> "What the?" said Sora in confusion.

> "That's virtually impossible." Izzy explained.

> "Highly unlikely, " Powerdramon said as he reflected the missiles back at Metal Greymon, now giving him a run for his money.

> "Metal Greymon..." Tai yelled in despair as his Digimon had fallen to the ground.

> "Its up to you now, Luminamon, " Erin explained, "go get him!"

> "Hey!, " Luminamon shouted, "why don't you mess with someone half your size?"

> "I was just getting to you." Powerdramon stated.

> "Hurry up, I haven't got all day, " Luminamon said, summoning a beam of light, "Lucent Beam!" she yelled as she launched it over to Powerdramon.

> "Tough luck, " he cackled, "but it'll take more than that."

> Powerdramon had continued to beat upon Luminamon., "Erin, " stated Tai, "you've got to help her."

> "But how?" Erin asked.

> "She's your Digimon, " said Tentomon, "think of something."

> "To tell you the truth, " she replied, "I have no idea on what to do." Erin felt her crest glowing, "What's going on?"

> "Your crest, " said Izzy, "it's reacting to your truth!"

> "Wha?!"

* * *

> Erin's Digivice rang as it shot a beam of light towards her crest.

> "Luminamon...Digivolve to..."

> The beam of light had shot through the 'Truth' emblem, diffracting into small data fragments. The data fragments had absorbed itself into Luminamon as ice had engulfed her body. The ice beams had caused a chain reaction around her body as she grew several feet taller.

> "...Lunamon!"

* * *

> "Luminamon...?, " said Erin in confusion, "that you?"

> "Yes Erin, I'm **Lunamon**, goddess of truth, " the Digimon stated, "and I've come to help."

> "I'll do unto you as I did to your friend." said the overconfident Digimon, notioning towards Metal Greymon.

> "Metal Greymon, " said Lunamon, "hold him off so I can attack!"

> "Right." Metal Greymon acknowledged and starting shooting a barret of shark missiles in Powerdramon's direction.

> "Go get him, Metal Greymon!" Tai cheered in the sidelines.

> Lunamon had flown overhead and then stopped right at Powerdramon, summoning a triangular force, "Lunar!" The triple blast had managed to take down Powerdramon, but he was getting up, and fast. Metal Greymon had then taken a golden glow, but he wasn't Dedigivolving.

> "What's happening?" asked Tai.

> "My Digimon Analyzer should say something about this, " said Izzy, flipping open his computer, "prodigious!"

> "What?" asked Kari."

> "Metal Greymon is performing his ultimate attack, the 'Geisha Destroyers!'" Izzy replied.

> "Alright, " yelled Tai, "go get him, Metal Greymon."

> "Geisha Destroyers!" said Metal Greymon, unleashing a barret of more powerful, golden shark missiles at Powerdramon. A huge explosion took commence, and destroyed the Digimon. Metal Greymon glew golden and shrunk down to Koremon size. Lunamon had also taken a golden glow and shrunk to Garumon.

> "Koremon?!" everyone gasped in confusion.

> "Those...Geisha Destroyers..." said Koremon, "...kinda take... a lot outta' you..."

> Everyone laughed at Koremon's remark and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

> To Be Continued...


	9. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures:**  
Digidestined: Ten

By Greyfox

* * *

> The group of nine had travelled heavily through the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything familiar. However, they had not found anything.

> "This is depressing." said Joe in a glum voice.

> "All this rummage is making my feet hurt." Mimi complained.

> Matt had grown tired as well, yet he kept quiet. He had a duty to attend, and he wasn't giving in. He was annoyed that the others hadn't thought the same way, but he stood his ground, which made Gabumon worry. 'If we keep stopping like this, ' Matt thought, 'we'll never find the other Digidestined.'

> Suddenly, out of the blue, a large beast had emerged from the wood. It looked like an oversized tiger creature.

> "Oh boy, I've heard about this guy, " explained Demidevimon, "that's **Deltamon**, a tri-element Digimon whose bark is worse than his bite."

> "Enough chatter." Deltamon spoke, "Tetra Wave!" Deltamon unleashed a wave of hypnotic energy towards the Digidestineds.

> "Matt..." said T.K. and Gabumon, helplessly.

* * *

> "Gabumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The blue lucent had formed a shape of Gabumon; the Garurumon; the WereGarurumon; and then finally into a metallic ice wolf. Sword-like wings had formed on his back and turrets formed on his claws. The 'Friendship' emblem provided a powerful blaster cannon.

> "...METAL GARURUMON!"

* * *

> "Time to mess with me." yelled Metal Garurumon.

> "Oh, I'm tingling in my spine." taunted Deltamon.

> Metal Garurumon emitted a beam of white ice from his mouth, "Metal Wolf Claw!" The ice beam had shot at Deltamon, barely fasing him.

> "Ouch, that really hurt." Deltamon cackled.

> "We've got to help him." said Joe.

> All of the Digimon nodded in agreement, "Right."

* * *

> The Digivices rang as they shot beams of light at the Digimon. They were prepared to turn 'Champion.'

> "Gomamon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a white snow creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Gomamon is seen spinning in a spiral motion until he turns to the ice beast.

> "...Ikkakumon!"

> "Palmon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a large cactus with boxing gloves. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Palmon is shown spinning until she turns into the cactus.

> "...Togemon!"

> "Patamon...Digivolve to..."

> The beam of white light had formed an image of an angel creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Patamon is shown spinning in circles until he turns into the large angel.

> "...Angemon!"

* * *

> "Let's do it!" stated Togemon.

> "Right." Ikkakumon finished.

> "Hand of Fate!" yelled Angemon, pummelling away with his golden fist.

> "Needle Spray!"

> "Harpoon Torpedo!"

> Each of the attacks had struck Deltamon down, but not enough force was their to destroy him, and he stood there, laughing, "Quite an amusing show, " he said, "now for the star performance!, Tetra Wave!"

> "I think your script needs a few rewrites, " said Metal Garurumon, opening all of his missile turrets, "Ice Wolf Claw!" The metallic wolf had shot out several ice missiles at Deltamon, striking him down.

> "Oh, " said Deltamon, "very clever."

> "I'm not through with you yet." continued Metal Garurumon, again, opening all of the turrets, "Ice Wolf Claw!"

> The ice missiles were locked on target and struck him down. Deltamon counter-attacked with another 'Tetra Wave,' catching Metal Garurumon off guard. Metal Garurumon howled in pain.

> "Metal Garurumon..." Matt yelled as he rushed over to his fallen comrade.

> "I don't think he wants this to be an 'alone' fight." said Ikkakumon.

> "Right." Togemon replied.

* * *

> The Digivices shoot out beams of light once more as the 'Champion' Digimon prepared to turn 'Ultimate.'

> "Togemon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Sincerity' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Togemon, as the flower atop her head had sprouted, showing a small fairy creature. The creature had flown up in the air.

> "...Lillymon!"

> "Ikkakumon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Reliability' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Ikkakumon, as a water spiral washed over him, forming a giant walrus creature. Thunder strikes, giving the walrus a golden hammer.

> "...Zudomon!"

* * *

> "Let's teach this guy a lesson." said Zudomon.

> "Go get him, Zudomon!"

> Zudomon leapt into the air and slammed Deltamon, "Vulcan's Hammer!" Deltamon had brushed off the quick attack.

> Lillymon had flown higher into the sky, bringing out her blaster, "Flower Cannon!" She launches the attack towards Deltamon's area.

> Metal Garurumon saw his chance to strike, unleashing his missile turrets, "Ice Wolf Claw!"

> The attack had been fired and Deltamon's body had been reconfigured into small data fragments. "Wow, " congratulated Demidevimon, "nice work!"

> The Digimon glew golden as they shrunk down to their 'Rookie' stages. "C'mon, " said Matt, "we've got a child to find."

> Everyone nodded in agreement and started off, not knowing what trouble they were getting into.

* * *

> To Be Continued...


	10. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures:**  
Digidestined: Ten II

By Greyfox

* * *

> The four Digidestineds and five Digimon walked heavily as the dark clouds completely engulfed the starlit sky. It had been days since they had departed from their other friends in search for the other Digidestined. Word has it that the others had already found the first child, the second, however, was still a mystery. Matt, taking the 'leader' position for the group, summoned up Gabumon's strength so he could Warp Digivolve into Metal Garurumon for transport. The metallic 'transport' Digimon had levitated off of the ground due to his sword-like wings as soon as all of the children and Digimon climbed upon his back.

> It had grown darker, almost midnight. Matt had called off Metal Garurumon as his weakened self Dedigivolved back to Gabumon, resting up for the night, as did everyone else.

* * *

> Armegeddonmon had observed the other Digidestineds as they slept, planning for a surprise attack. It was time that true evil shows it's face. 'It is now my time, ' the beast thought.

> With those 'words, ' Armegeddonmon had flown off, out of his castle, and over towards the Digidestineds.

* * *

> An astranged tone from the skies was heard and all of the children, with their corresponding Digimon, had awakened. The strange sound was from, none other than...

> "Armegeddonmon..." everyone had shouted.

> The creature had emerged from the darkness, 'I see you remember me.'

> His telepethy made everyone cower in fear. "We're not afraid of you." spoke Matt, obviously trying to be courageous.

> 'Oh really, ' thought Armegeddonmon, 'then you better watch out for my NIGHTMARE CROSS!'

> The creature had shot out a 'boomerang' of dark flare over at the Digidestineds. Their Digimon companions countered.

> "I'm not afraid of you." yelled Gabumon, "Gabumon...Warp Digivolve to..." Gabumon had waited for the golden aurora to engulf him, but he was far too weak to even think about Digivolving, "...huh?, Matt, I'm too weak to fight."

> "It's okay, Gabumon." replied Matt.

> "Okay Gomamon, you're up!" said Joe.

> Gomamon nodded in agreement, "Right!"

* * *

> Joe's Digivice rang as they shot a beam of light at the Digimon. Gomamon was prepared to turn 'Champion.'

> "Gomamon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a white snow creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Gomamon is seen spinning in a spiral motion until he turns to the ice beast.

> "...Ikkakumon!"

* * *

> "Harpoon Torpedo!" yelled Ikkakumon as he launched several missiles at Armegeddomon. Armegeddonmon, with his psychic ability, caused the torpedoes to abort their fire and destroy themselves.

> 'Do you think THAT will defeat me?!'

> "Lets try this again, " said Ikkakumon, "Harpoon Torpedo!" he said again, sending out more missiles in Armegeddonmon's direction, again, exploding before impact.

> 'Yawn.'

> "Harpoon Torpedo!" yelled the annoyed Digimon as he deployed the missiles again. One after the other, each of them were destroyed before coming within a foot radius of Armegeddonmon.

> 'My turn, ' said the creature, 'NIGHTMARE CROSS'! he yelled as he tossed several 'boomerangs' of darkness at Ikkakumon, each exploding on impact dealing Ikkakumon great pain. 'Armegeddonmon: Seven; Ikkakumon: Zero!" taunted the foe.

> "Don't give up, Ikkakumon." rushed in Joe.

> "...Ri...ght..." sighed Ikkakumon.

* * *

> Joe's Digivice rang as it shot a beam of light through his crest. Ikkakumon was prepared to turn 'Ultimate.'

> "Ikkakumon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Reliability' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Ikkakumon, as a water spiral washed over him, forming a giant walrus creature. Thunder strikes, giving the walrus a golden hammer.

> "...Zudomon!"

* * *

> 'Ooh, I'm real scared.'

> Zudomon had tossed his Chrome-Digizoid Metal hammer at Armegeddonmon, "Vulcan's Hammer!" The golden hammer slammed into the beast, doing minour damage.

> 'Oh no, ' laughed Armegeddonmon, 'what pain.'

> "Eep..." Zudomon muttered.

> "One word, " said Joe, "RUN!"

> Everyone acknowledged and climbed onto Zudomon's shell as he dove into the nearby river. 'Get back here so I can destroy you.' Armegeddonmon said to their minds.

> Zudomon had raced through the water, trying to get the Digidestineds home free.

> "Do you think this will work, Matt?" asked T.K.

> "I don't know." his older brother replied.

> "I don't want to be the one to find out." exclaimed Demidevimon.

> "For once, we agree on something." said Patamon.

> Everyone else nodded in agreement, "Right." said Mimi.

> They continued on through the river. Hours have passed by, with no sign from Armegeddonmon. But he was still there, prepared for another chance to strike. And that time, was now.

> "AHHHH!" yelled everyone as they saw the creature.

> "We'll take care of you!" shouted Zudomon.

> "Right!" continued Gabumon.

* * *

> "Gabumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The blue lucent had formed a shape of Gabumon; the Garurumon; the WereGarurumon; and then finally into a metallic ice wolf. Sword-like wings had formed on his back and turrets formed on his claws. The 'Friendship' emblem provided a powerful blaster cannon.

> "...METAL GARURUMON!"

* * *

> "Let's finish what we started." said Zudomon.

> 'Ooh, another playmate, ' though Armegeddonmon, 'this outta be fun!'

> "Metal Wolf Claw!" said Metal Garurumon, unleashing a blue ice beam at Armegeddonmon, he evaded.

> 'Is that the best you can do?'

> "Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon, pummelling into the beast with his metal hammer.

> 'I've seen better in a cardboard box."

> "Ice Wolf Claw!" shouted Metal Garurumon, firing several ice missiles at Armegeddonmon. He was caught off guard and fell to the ground.

> 'You caught me at one of my weak moments, ' he thought as he vanished, 'we will meet again.'

> The two Digimon glew golden as they shrunk down to 'Rookie' sizes. "Hooray for Gabumon and Gomamon!" shouted T.K.

> "Yea!" shouted everyone else.

* * *

To Be Continued....


	11. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures:**  
Enter the Dragon

By Greyfox

* * *

> In the immense darkness, followed by the grotesque fog, led the large Dragon caverns. Two Digimon stood triumphantly towards each other.

> " Well?" said the first creature.

> " Well what?"

> " Are you ready for your test?"

> " More than ready." the second replied.

> The two figures could not be seen. Only silhouettes of their bodies. One Digimon, whom was larger, was an 'Ultimate' Digimon. The other was merely a 'Champion, ' trying to become 'Ultimate.' There was only one way to reach that form, and that was to challenge an 'Ultimate' in war. If they won, they would reach the form. However, if they lost, they would die. It was an oath of the dragon.

> " Let the war begin." stated the teacher.

> The smaller Digimon lifted up, high into the air. " Right."

> The larger Digimon followed suit. " See if you can handle this, " he stated, " Charging Flare!" The dragon had glows golden as it slammed into the small Digimon's back.

> " Was...that...all you've...got?, " laughed the small one, trying to gain energy, " Mega Flare!" he said, charging up an orange beam of fire, then shooting it at the larger Digimon.

> " Your training has paid off." said the first. " But it's not enough. Charging Flare!"

> The large dragon had slammed into the smaller one again, it wasn't enough. " Nice try, " stated the small one, " I won't be taken so lightly. Mega Flare!"

> The war continued on. It again went back into silhouettes. The dark figures continued to war. A dragons' battle never finished among one night, nor even two. A war consisted of exactly four nights, no more, no less. ...Except one of them. One long forgotten...

* * *

> ' Hm..' thought Armegeddonmon, 'this is interesting. A war between two dragon Digimon.'

> The Digimon was staring at the war from atop the cavern. It thought back. One of it's 'Mega' forms, Ariesamon, was a dragon Digimon. In fact, Ariesamon was the most powerful of the dragons. He was their god. Armegeddonmon thought back.

* * *

> Dragon Cavern. 704BC 

> Ariesamon was the mentor of the dragons. He was their god, their warlord. Anyone whom tried to defeat him, would die in the process.

> _This was the day that would change..._

> " Ariesamon." yelled a Digimon.

> " Yes."

> " I have come for a war." he answered.

> " Oh. We haven't had one of those for decades."

> " That's because everyone is too afraid to fight you, " he replied.

> " Oh, I'm flattered." Ariesamon said.

> " But, I'm not everyone." the Digimon emerged from the darkness.

> " Cunning." said Ariesamon. "Tell me, what is your name."

> " I, " said the Digimon, "am Ragnarokmon."

> " Ah. **Ragnarokmon**, " Ariesamon replied, "I've heard of you. Powerful, a warrior, no doubt. But, is that enough to defeat me in war?"

> " We'll have to see." he answered.

> ' Perfect.' Ariesamon thought as he leapt from his throne. " Let the war begin."

> Ragnarokmon stood triumphantly, " This *will* be your last stand, Ariesamon." he yelled.

> " We'll just see about that, now won't we?"

> Ragnarokmon charged up for the first attack, " Charging Flare!"

> The large Digimon had glows golden and tried slamming into Ariesamon. The attack was evaded, however. " Such a pity." stated Ariesamon, "that such a powerful Digimon has to die." All the light surrounding the Digimon had vanished. Ariesamon felt a sudden jolt of energy. "Now you shall't feel my *true* power."

> ' That is not good, ' though Ragnarokmon, "Charging Flare!" The dragon had glows golden as it rammed into the enemy. War wasn't ending. And Ariesamon had the upper hand, even though had not even attacked once.

> ' Do that all you like.' thought Ariesamon, 'The more you do that, the more powerful I get.'

> " Charging Flare!" yelled Ragnarokmon again, releasing his rage towards Ariesamon, still not doing anything but absorbing the darkness.

> ' Oh how I do love these sad endings.'

> " Charging Flare!"

> Ragnarokmon continued to fire strong attacks, while Ariesamon only floated there, absorbing the darkness of the attacks. Ariesamon was finished absorbing darkness after three hours of attacks. The cavern was in complete darkness, minus the area around Aeriesamon. He was more powerful than ever.

> " You've just made a petty mistake." the Digimon growled.

> " You've been doing nothing for this time. Now, show me what you've got!" yelled Ragnarokmon.

> " With pleasure, " said Ariesamon, "DARK CLAW!" he yelled as he flung his black talon to Ragnarokmon, grabbing him with great power and slamming him into the wall. "OMNI SLASH!" he shouted again as he slashed the dragon in a total of fifteen times, each more powerful than the last. Ragnarokmon still stood there, with no power. "Now, I never thought anyone would have made it so far, " he said, slamming Ragnarokmon to the ground, "but you've asked for it."

> Ariesamon had vanished. In his place stood a black flame, in the shape of a minotaur. The minotaur had slammed the ground enough times, causing a chain reaction with the cavern. The cavern had collapsed on top of Ragnarokmon. Ariesamon had watched from above. One of Ragnarokmon's talons reached outside of the boulders. The talon glows golden, as the Digimon shrunk down, to the size of a Digi-egg.

> Ariesamon's voice was shattered, ' I never thought anyone would be as powerful as that.' he thought as he flew off into the distance. 'That Digimon, ' thought Ariesamon, 'when he fully Digivolves again, will be the *real* god of the dragons.'

* * *

> ' Powerful, indeed, ' thought Armegeddonmon, ' with his great strength back then, there is no telling what powers he possesses now.' He leapt off of his perch. ' Only one way to find out.' he thought as he flew off into the distance to find the Digidestineds. War wasn't his answer, however. Only one thing...

* * *

> The war between the two dragon Digimon raged on. This had lasted almost three days already. The 'Champion' Digimon was taking great damage. However, so was the 'Ultimate.'

> " You are very powerful, young one." said the first.

> " I've learned." the second one replied coldly.

> " Right. Charging Flare!" said the first creature, glowing an golden colour, then ramming into the younger dragon.

> The small one shook off the damage, "Mega Flare!" he said as he charged up for a fire blast. He emitted the beam of flames at the larger Digimon.

> " Hah! Nice try." the first cackled.

* * *

> The five Digidestineds walked in a small wooded area, trying to locate the others. It had been awhile since they were last attacked by Powerdramon. Luckily, Lunamon and Metal Greymon made short work of him. They were also in search for another lift in one of the Prophecies. But, seeings how they were seperated, it would be a lot harder.

> " Where do you think the others are, Tai?" asked Agumon. He Digivolved from Koremon not long ago.

> " I'm still not sure about that." Tai replied, monocular in hand.

> " I'm sure our Digivices can pinpoint the exact locations of the other children, " Izzy explained, "that is, if they're in this proximity."

> " What he say?" Erin whispered to Sora.

> " He means we won't find them." she replied, still whispering.

> They looked upon their Digivices, yet they heard no beeps. "Just great." said Tai.

> ' Is that really a problem?' The children all looked around, but couldn't spot anything.

> " Who said that?!" yelled Kari.

> ' I'm sure you know already.'

> They continued to look around, but couldn't see anything.

> ' You really have no sight.'

> " Who are you?! And show your face!" yelled Tai.

> ' Look around.'

> By this point, everyone had realised whom the voice belonged to, with the exception of Erin. "Armegeddonmon." everyone, excluding Erin, shouted.

> ' In the flesh. Now I must destroy you.'

> " Fat chance." the Digimon yelled.

> " Digivolve!" shouted Tai.

> All the Digimon nodded in agreement.

* * *

> Tai's Digivice had shined a bright red lucent towards Agumon.

> " Agumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The red lucent had formed a shape of Agumon; then Greymon; then Metal Greymon; and then formed onto a large dragon warrior. Gauntlets formed upon his arms, and steel claws formed onto them. The 'Courage' emblem forms a shield on the Digimon's back, splitting in half.

> " ...WARGREYMON!"

> Sora's Digivice had shot fire pink lucent towards Biyomon.

> " Biyomon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The pink lucent had formed a shape of Biyomon; then Birdramon; then Gerudamon; and then finally a goddess with flaming talons and rainbow-coloured wings. Metal claws form upon her fists and the 'Love' emblem provided a helmet.

> " ...PHEONIXMON!"

* * *

> The Digivices rang loudly as they shout beams of white light towards the crests. The Digimon were prepared to turn 'Ultimate.'

> " Kabuterimon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the "Knowledge' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed iself into Kabuterimon, as lightning struck his body, causing a chain of red armour to form around the body.

> " ...MegaKabuterimon!"

> " Luminamon...Digivolve to..."

> The beam of light had shot through the 'Truth' emblem, diffracting into small data fragments. The data fragments had absorbed itself into Luminamon as ice had engulfed her body. The ice beams had caused a chain reaction around her body as she grew several feet taller.

> " ...Lunamon!"

> " Gatomon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Light' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed iself into Gatomon, as she glew white, forming into human-shape. A metal helmet with wings form across her eyes and wings upon her back.

> " ...Angewomon!"

* * *

> ' Hm..., " Armegeddonmon said telepathically, 'This should be *very* interesting!' It shout out beams of white light at the two 'Mega' Digimon.

> " Well, " laughed WarGreymon, "that was interesting."

> " Let's teach this guy a lesson." yelled MegaKabuterimon.

> The others nodded in agreement.

> ' That attitude will get you nowhere.' Armegeddonomon thought.

> " Terra Force!" yelled WarGreymon as he tossed an orb of energy.

> " Rainbow Wave!" yelled Pheonixmon as she emitted powerful waves at the beast.

> " Horn Buster!"

> " Lunar!"

> " Celestial Arrow!"

> The Digimon pummeled heavily on the attacks. But Armegeddonmon just warded them off easily.

> ' Did you really think you could defeat me that easily?'

* * *

> The two dragon Digimon continued to war. It had been almost four days so far. Neither of them had the advantage. The attacks never seised even at this hour. Their battle was about to end, it had been twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes, on the third day. The next move would decide the victor. The 'Champion' Digimon had flown up into the sky, high into the sky...

> " ...This shall be the end of the war, " he said, "MEGA FLARE!" He another blast at the other Digimon. The hour had struck twenty-four. Ragnarokmon, the 'Ultimate' Digimon had fallen to the ground.

> " ...so..." said he, "...you...are..the victor..."

> " Thank you, Ragnarokmon." replied the 'Champion.'

> " A question, however, " asked Ragnarokmon.

> " What?" the 'Champion' said, coldly.

> " Who are you?" asked Ragnarokmon.

* * *

> The Digimon continued to fight amongst themelves. They fought hard, but Armegeddonmon still had the advantage. A lone figure stare down at the fight.

> ' They need help, ' thought the figure, 'but I can't do anything.'

> The figure heard a loud noise and turned around, to see several other monsters rushing to the scene of the fight. Leading the pack was a young boy, about eleven, riding atop a large, metallic wolf creature. The others included a girl, about ten, 'riding' atop a small wasp creature, another boy, about older than the first, riding a large tortoise creature. The last of the figures, was a very young boy, no older than seven or eight. The boy was riding atop a creature that looked as if it had came from Heaven...

> ' Who're they?' thought the figure in their mind.

* * *

> " Hold on guys, " yelled Matt, atop of Metal Garurumon, " we're coming!"

> " Perfect timing!" cheered Kari.

> " Friends of yours?" asked Erin.

> " Yes, " explained Sora, "the other Digidestineds."

> " Let's take care of this." shouted Tai.

> Zudomon clutched onto his large hammer, " Vulcan's Hammer!" he shouted as he lobbed it into the air, glowing golden as it drew it's power from the skies, slamming into Armegeddonmon.

> ' Touching, ' thought Armegeddonmon, ' but it wasn't enough. '

> As if on que, Armegeddonmon had glown darker, pitch black even. It's form had grown, at least ten times it's original size.

> " What have we gotten ourselves into?" Joe asked in a great concern...

* * *

> To Be Continued...


	12. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures:  
**The Darkened Hour

By Greyfox

* * *

> The enlarged beast had emerged from it's shadowed form. It was Armegeddonmon, yet in a different form. A much larger form.

> " Zudomon?!, " Mimi had squeaked, "What did *you* do?!"

> " Don't look at me." Zudomon snarled.

> " Well, " Tai stated, " whatever it is, we have to stop it."

> Everyone nodded in agreement, WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon had stepped forward, prepared for one of the toughest battles of their lives.

> WarGreymon had swung his claws towards the large, shadowed beast, " Mega Claw!" he yelled.

> The beast had glown darker, using it's telekinetic powers, had slammed WarGreymon into the ground, causing a crater to form upon impact. Metal Garurumon had flown up, " Ice Wolf Claw!" he yelled as he tossed out several ice missiles towards the beast's direction. Again, it used Telekinesis, causing the missiles to revert their course...towards Metal Garurumon!

> " Oh no!" yelled Tai, running towards WarGreymon.

> Pheonixmon and Rosemon had followed suit, to finish what WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon had previously started. First off, however, Pheonixmon had flown overhead the two warriors, " Rebirth Flame!"

> Instantaneously, WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon had sprung back to their feet, prepared to fight. " You won that last round, " said WarGreymon, " but this time we won't go so easy on 'ya!"

* * *

> Dragon Cavern 

> The cavern was collapsing, due to Armegeddonmon attack.

> " Grr...what's happening?!" the 'Champion' Digimon growled.

> " I'm not certain." Ragnarokmon replied.

> On cue, the two Dragons had flown out of the cavern to find out what was going on...

* * *

> About half a mile away from the attacking Digimon, was a lone figure. It looked like a young boy, about twelve. Dark coloured hair, average height and weight. Nothing else special with characteristics, however. His identity was unknown, as was why he was there. He had a Crest, and a Digivice, but he was uncertain as to what they were. Out of the blue, came two monsters, both dragons. The boy had looked up and saw the figures.

> The 'Champion' Digimon had seen the boy and stopped flight, and then landed. " Who're you?" the Digimon growled.

> " Ah!, " yelled the boy, " you talked!"

> " Of course I talked, " the Digimon stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

> " H..how c-can you talk?" he asked. 

> " I have a mouth, don't I." the Digimon growled.

> " Argh..." the boy sighed, " what are you?"

> " I'm a Digimon, " the Digimon responded, " one of the many things that inhabit this world."

> " Okay, " said the boy, " now I'm confused."

> "I don't have time for this, " stated the Digimon, "climb on, there's a battle going on."

> " Wha?! Battle?, " yelled the boy, " I don't wanna participate in any...wahhhhh!" he said as he was dragged in by the Digimon's talons, flying into the distance.

* * *

> The Digimon continued to fight the large beast, yet had no advantage over it. It had been hours already.

> WarGreymon had flown up into the air, charging up a ball of fire, " Terra Force!" he yelled as he thrusted it over to Armegeddonmon direction. It had made a direct hit! Armegeddonmon psychic ability must have been weakening!

> Metal Garurumon had followed suit, " Metal Wolf Claw!" he said as he emitted a powerful ray of white ice towards the nightmareous creature, this one hit too.

> " It's getting weaker!" Tai cheered.

> Pheonixmon and Rosemon had flown into the air, next to the others, "Rainbow Wave!"

> "Thorn Cannon!"

> The two shots had hit with dead accuracy. But Armegeddonmon was not standing down. The beast started glowing, this time an ivory colour. ' Omni-Wand ' said the beast, telepathically.

> " Omni-Wand?" Matt asked.

> " Omni-Wand is Armegeddonmon strongest attack, " Izzy replied, " we're as good as dead if we stay here."

> Too late. Armegeddonmon had frozen time. It had brought out a large object that looked like a staff. It was the Omni-Wand. Armegeddonmon had clutched onto the wand as sparks emitted from the top. A ring of fire had surrounded the Digidestineds and their Digimon. After that, several thunderbolts had showered down from the skies towards them. After that, a wave of water had engulfed them. The elemental rain continued to surpass. Tornadoes. Quakes. And finally, Shade. The most powerful of the elements. A wave of darkness had appeared, covering up everything it had touched. Armegeddonmon left the scene.

> Ragnarokmon and his colleagues reached the scene just as Armegeddonmon left. " Hurry, " he said, " we've got to destroy that thing!"

> " Right, " said the other, " Mega Flare!"

> " Charging Flare!"

> The two continued to shoot flares at the force shield until the shadow shattered. The Digidestineds, along with their Digimon had fallen down. 

> " Wha...what happened?" Tai asked.

> " We saved you." said Ragnarokmon.

> Tai, as well as the other Digidestineds, turned to face the two whom saved them.

> " Who are you?" Joe asked.

> Ragnarokmon had stepped forward, " I am Ragnarokmon."

> " And you?" Sora asked, pointing to the other Digimon.

> " I am Bahumon."

> " **Bahumon** may seem small and weak, but don't underestimate him. He's actually a Dragon warlord." said Izzy looking up data on his labtop.

> " There are more of them..." said Bahumon coldly.

> " More of what?" asked T.K.

> " Children." Ragnarokmon replied.

> " You mean you've found the tenth Digidestined?" Kari asked.

> " Must have, " said Bahumon, pointing atop Ragnarokmon's back, " or else who is that?"

> The boy was startled. He couldn't believe his eyes, more people! ' Is this for real?, ' he thought, ' or am I dreaming?'

> " You're not dreaming." said Bahumon.

> " Huh?!" the boy was startled and fell off of his perch of Ragnarokmon.

> Ragnarokmon had pictured the ten of them together, " You're the Digidestineds!"

> " We know." Joe replied.

> " You're the ones whom brought misery towards the Dark Masters!"

> " That's right." Tai responded.

> Demidevimon, whom had been sleeping atop of Metal Garurumon this whole time, had finally awakened in the face of Ragnarokmon, " AHHH!, " he yelled, " a monster!!"

> Metal Garurumon had Dedigivolved back into Gabumon at that time.

> " Demidevimon." Ragnarokmon said quietly.

> " What?!" he yelled.

> " You were the Digidestineds' first adversary." Bahumon said.

> " Hey hey..., " Demidevimon said shiftily, " I'm on their side now..."

> " I don't believe you." Bahumon growled.

> " Stop this nonsense, " said Sora, " he *is* on our side."

> " Oh, " said Bahumon apologetic, " sorry miss."

> " Call me Sora."

> " Speaking of introduction, " said the boy, " I think we should introduce ourselves to everyone."

> Everyone nodded in agreement and announced their names along with their Digimon.

> " Well, " said the boy, " I'm Jay Knef. I have this weird thing on my belt loop and a necklace on my neck. Weird, ain't it?"

> " Not true, " Izzy explained, " we all have them. They're called Digivices. They help us pinpoint the exact locations of our Digidestined comrades and also Digivolve our Digimon to 'Rookie, ' 'Champion, ' 'Ultimate, ' or even 'Mega' stage. The necklaces are our Crests. And judging by the symbol of your emblem, it reminds me of 'Vengeance.' Apparently, your Crest will glow when you feel as if you've lost someone and you want to avenge them."

> Jay stood there, speechless, " Uh...yeah..."

> " Have you been listening to a word I said, " Izzy scowled, " if you hadn't, the you'd be losing some valuable information about your Digimon's health."

> " Digimon?!, " Jay asked, " I don't have a Digimon..."

> " You mean Ragnarokmon or Bahumon aren't yours?" Joe asked.

> " Of course not." Bahumon intercepted.

> " I am the god of the Dragon Digimon, " explained Ragnarokmon, " I have no time to take care of a mere child."

> " Well, then you're in trouble." said Matt.

> " Yeah, all of us have Digimon." said Tai, " Including yourself."

> " But where is my Digimon?" Jay asked.

> " Let me see your Digivice." said Izzy.

> Jay handed Izzy his Digivice, " What are you gonna do with it?" he asked.

> " I'm going to pinpoint the location of your Digimon, " Izzy replied, taking the device, listening in for any readings. The Digivice beeped like mad, " According to your Digivice, your Digimon is right here."

> " Yeah, " said Sora, " but there are two Digimon here."

> " It has to be one of them, " explained Izzy, notioning towards Ragnarokmon and Bahumon, " so until we find out whom Jay's Digimon is, we'll have to take them both with us."

> " Great." Bahumon said coldly.

* * *

> Armegeddonmon sat in it's perch quietly. ' How could I lose?, those idiotic Digidestineds will pay for their actions.' it thought.

> " Don't worry, Armegeddonmon." said one of it's Digimon, " Demidevimon is still there, spying on them. We can still defeat them."

> ' Nice work, **Pannamon**, ' said Armegeddonmon, ' you were always one to help out. Especially with your ability to read minds and make them fear everything.'

> " Here is my plan, " Pannamon showed an image of Tai, " this is their leader. He posesses the crest of Courage. If I can take away his power, " Pannamon showed an image of WarGreymon, " then their strongest Digimon is out of the fight."

> ' Nice work, Pannamon, ' said Armegeddonmon, ' I will have Demidevimon give you backup.'

> " Perfect." said Pannamon.

* * *

Friend or Foe -- Fear of Everything


	13. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures:  
**Friend or Foe

By Greyfox

* * *

> Pannamon flew out of his cavern in stealth. It was his job to make sure that the leader's crest would never glow, foreboding WarGreymon's power from existence, making Armegeddonmon's victory within easy reach.

> " Hm..., " said Pannamon, " once I get their leader out of the picture, I'll finish off the Digidestineds myself and then destroy Armegeddonmon!, giving me the lord of the Digiworld! " Pannamon cackled at his self-ignorance.

> ' Hm, so Pannamon thinks he can pull this off himself, eh?, ' Armegeddonmon thought from above, ' well, I'll just let him finish his job, then destroy him. ' Armegeddonmon vanished as Pannamon jettisoned forward towards the ten Digidestineds.

* * *

> Nightfall 

> The Digidestineds, along with their Digimon, sat around a bulk camp fire, eating whatever they could find. Jay kept quiet. The Digidestineds had been worried, he hadn't taken a bite of food since they found him.

> " Aren't you hungry, Jay? " Erin asked him.

> " Not at all, " he replied.

> " You haven't eaten all day, you're not the slightest bit famished? "

> " I don't need to provide myself with food every twenty-four hours to be happy, " he answered coldly, " I need to make sure that everyone else has proper food quantities befour I do... "

> " That's ridiculous, " said Erin, pulling him a plate of food, " eat. "

> " I'm *not* hungry. " he continued. He left quietly towards the lake nearby.

> Erin tried to stop him, " It's best to let him go. " Joe stopped her befour she could Jay.

> " I don't get it, " she said in disappointment, " why doesn't he speak, or eat, or anything? "

> " Maybe he just needs some time to himself. " replied Matt.

> " Matt's right, " Izzy said, " he has been here longer than we have. He's just confused to see people here. "

> " How do you know he's been here longer, Izzy? " Tai asked.

> " It is obvious, " he replied, " judging by the condition of his attire, and the fact that he keeps to himself. Not to mention the fact that he can survive without food or water for long periods of time. "

> " Oh ... " everyone sighed.

> Demidevimon crept towards the lake, very quietly. Bahumon suspected something and followed him.

* * *

> Jay was quiet at the lake, skipping stones across the large body of water. He kept quiet. ' I've been in this world for three years, ' he thought, ' and now I've got companionship ... I should be happy ... but I'm not ... '

> " You're awfully quiet, kid. "

> Jay was startled and turned around, " What do you want. "

> " I'm just here to solve your problems. "

> " And how, pretell, to you plan to do that? "

> Demidevimon had gotten in a fighter stance, " Like this! " said he as he glew white, " Demidevimon ... Warp Digivolve to ... "

> " Wha?! "

> " ... Goromon ... " the glowing stopped, " Now to finish you off! "

> " Uh ... oh ... " Jay said, in a daze.

> " Shadow Flare! " yelled Goromon as he tossed a dark flame at Jay, he was lucky enough to evade, however.

> Luckily for Jay, Bahumon was there, " I knew we couldn't trust you, " he yelled, " Mega Flare! " the fire beam had landed a direct hit.

> " Hm...a 'Champion' against a 'Mega, ' you shall't not win this one. " Goromon said.

> " Add in two 'Ultimate' Digimon to that mix, " yelled Ragnarokmon.

> Ragnarokmon, Lunamon, and Erin had arrived just in time. " Fools, " yelled Goromon.

> " Let's show this guy whose boss! " yelled Erin.

> The Digimon nodded in agreement, " Charging Flare! "

> " Mega Flare! "

> " Lunar! "

> Goromon fended the attacks off, easily. " Shadow Flare! " he said, shooting another black flame at Lunamon, Dedigivolving her back to Garumon.

> " Garumon ... " yelled Erin, chasing after him.

> " One down, " cackled Goromon, " two to go. "

> ' You can do it. ' Jay thought. Jay had felt his crest glow lightly.

> " Now, " said Goromon, " to finish it off ... " He aimed at Bahumon, " Ultimate End! " He tossed a hoard of Black Gears at Bahumon, enough to kill him.

> Ragnarokmon lept in front of Bahumon, " Not here, " he yelled, " not now! " Ragnarokmon took the blow, and fell to the ground.

> " NO ... " Bahumon said in vengeance, " Don't go ... Ragnarokmon ... "

> Jay's crest glew brighter, " Bahumon ... "

* * *

> Jay's Digivice had sent out a white lucent towards his crest. Bahumon was turning 'Ultimate. '

> " Bahumon ... Digivolve to ... "

> The Digivice shot a white light through the 'Vengeance' emblem. The light had shattered into small data fragments, each absorbing themselves into Bahumon's system. A chain of fire had engulfed the Dragon as he grew at least three times his normal size. The fire chain had solidified into red armour, surrounding the Dragon's body.

> " ... NeoBahumon! "

* * *

> " NeoBahumon? " Jay asked in confusion.

> " **NeoBahumon** is the warlord of all Dragon Digimon, " explained Garumon, " his chain of fire armour can be used as a powerful weapon, as well as a great shield. His strongest attack is the Giga Flare. "

> " Go get him, Neo! " yelled Erin.

> " Ooh, what do we have here?, " laughed Goromon, " another futile attempt?! "

> " Nothing to be taken lightly, " said NeoBahumon, quietly.

> " Oh, I'm really scared. "

> " You should be. " he continued, ramming his fire-like armour into Goromon.

> " Let's see if you can handle this one, " yelled Goromon , " Ultimate End! "

> Another black fire ball was shot at NeoBahumon, but he took it lightly and swatted it away. Goromon sweatdropped. " Uh ... oh ... "

> To finish it off, NeoBahumon lifted the ground below Goromon, and tossed it into the air. He flew up into the sky next to the floating isle of ground, " You killed by teacher, " NeoBahumon explained, " Now you'll pay. GIGA FLARE! " he said, charging up for a powerful attack. NeoBahumon had shot it at Goromon. The flare had engulfed Gigamon,

> " No ... " he said as he was again defracted into data fragments, and carried away. NeoBahumon had glown golden, as he shrunk down to a small, lizard size.

> " NeoBahumon? " asked Jay, " what happened? "

> " I Dedigivolved, " he explained, " I'm **Rookamon**, his 'Rookie' form. Don't worry, I'll be back to 'Ultimate' stage again, and soon enough, 'Mega' stage. "

> " Way to go, Rookamon! " praised Garumon, " you finally Digivolved to 'Ultimate' level!"

* * *

> Pannamon had flown overhead, " Worthless Demidevimon. Now I have to do this myself. " He continued the search for the barer of Courage, to send misery towards WarGreymon. "

* * *

Fear of Everything


	14. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures:**  
Fear of Everything

By Greyfox

* * *

> The ten Digidestineds, along with their Digimon, had walked heavily through a forest, wondering about where they were. Rookamon was still greiving over Ragnarokmon's sacrifice, but he did what he could. Jay continued to be quiet, and everyone had still worried about him, but he kept telling them that this was normal for him.

> Jay was basically a mixture of the Digidestineds. He had the intelligence of Kouishiro, the courage of Taichi, the calmness of Yomato, and the kindness of Hikari. Everyone had felt that they had rubbed off on him, but in reality, he was like that all his life.

* * *

> Pannamon had flew in stealth, in search for the Digidestineds, namely the one whom bared courage.

> ' That Digidestined will be mine, ' thought Pannamon, ' then this world ... will be mine! '

> He continued to fly quietly to find the Digidestineds.

* * *

> The Digidestineds had stopped for a rest. It had been seven hours since Goromon attacked, and it had grown darker, it was near midnight by now. Agumon had created a fire with his ' Pepper Breath ' as the Digidestineds sat down.

> Tai had stood up, " Since we've got no food, " he stated, " we need to search for some. I'll volunteer since I'm still wide awake, whose with me? "

> Jay stood up quietly, as did Sora. " I'll go. " they both said to Tai.

> " Alright then, " Tai said, " if we're not back in an hour or so, send someone to get us. "

> The others nodded their heads in agreement as their comrades left the area.

* * *

> It had been almost fifteen minutes since the left, and still no sign of food. Pannamon had dropped down on them.

> " Hello ... " he stated.

> " Who are you? " Tai asked.

> " I'm Pannamon, " he replied, " and I've come to destroy you. "

> " Wha? " Sora was confused.

> " Pannaphobia! " yelled Pannamon, aimed directly at Tai.

> The wave of energy was tossed at Tai, and slammed him into a tree, " Tai ... " yelled Agumon.

> Pannamon cackled at their pitty, " That does it, " yelled Agumon, " Agumon ... Warp Digivolve to ... " nothing happened. " Warp Digivolve to ... " again, nothing happened. " I ... can't ... Digivolve ... "

> They noticed Tai's crest, it no longer glew an orange colour, but instead, a pitch black. Agumon was loosing energy, and fast ...

* * *

> Sora and Jay's Digivices rang as they shot out beams of light. The Digimon were turning ' Champion. '

> " Biyomon ... Digivolve to ... "

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a fire hawk creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Biyomon is shown spinning in circles until she turns into a large fire bird.

> " ... Birdramon! "

> " Rookamon ... Digivolve to ... "

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a large black dragon. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Rookamon is shown spinning in circles until he turns into the large dragon.

> " ... Bahumon! "

* * *

> " Mega Flare! " beamed Bahumon, omitting a powerful ray of power at Pannamon.

> Birdramon had flown into the air, opening her wings, " Meteor Wing! "

> Pannamon had blocked the attacks off like they were nothing, " Is that all you've got?! "

> " They ... need me ... " said Agumon, as he Dedigivolved back to Koremon, " but I ... can't do ... anything ... "

> " AHHHH! " Tai yelled as the pink blob leapt to him.

> " What's wrong, Tai? " Sora asked.

> " Big ... pink ... blob ... " he said, frantically.

> " You're afraid of Koremon? "

> ' Perfect , ' thought Pannamon, ' my plan is working. '

> " We can't keep doing this. " said Jay.

> Pannamon had flown higher into the air, " Now the time has come, " he said, " Aerolight. " Pannamon had created a barrier of darkness, and shifted it towards the two 'Champion' Digimon.

> " Birdramon ... "

> " Bahumon ... "

> " You cannot defeat me! " laughed Pannamon.

* * *

> Jay and Sora's Digivices shot out beams of light through the crests. The Digimon were Digivolving.

> "Birdramon...Digivolve to..."

> The white light had shined through the 'Love' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Birdramon, as flames engulfed her, forming a fire warrior. The talons turned to fists as her wings grew larger.

> "...Gerudamon!"

> " Bahumon ... Digivolve to ... "

> The Digivice shot a white light through the 'Vengeance' emblem. The light had shattered into small data fragments, each absorbing themselves into Bahumon's system. A chain of fire had engulfed the Dragon as he grew at least three times his normal size. The fire chain had solidified into red armour, surrounding the Dragon's body.

> " ... NeoBahumon! "

* * *

> " Let's finish it. " yelled NeoBahumon.

> " You're very perseptive, yet you can't be serious. " Pannamon said.

> " We're not afraid of you. " said Gerudamon.

> " I think so, " he replied, " Aerolight! " He shot out another beam at the two Digimon.

> NeoBahumon responded by lifting up the ground beneath Pannamon, and tossed it into the air. He flew into the air, next to the lifted earth, " Giga Flare! " he said as he released a beam of fire towards the beast.

> Gerudamon had created a fire bird and launched it at Pannamon, " Wing Blade! "

> Pannamon somehow brushed the attacks off again, " Fools, " he laughed, " you cannot win. "

> ' Why can't I Digivolve? ' Koremon thought to himself.

> ' That Digimon is way to scary to fight. ' thought Tai.

> " We've got to get out of here. " yelled Gerudamon, grabbing Sora, Tai, and Koremon.

> " Right. " NeoBahumon responded, grabbing onto Jay. They had both flown out of the wood, as fast as they could.

> ' Just a matter of time, ' thought Pannamon, ' then they will be mine. '

* * *

Fear of Everything II


	15. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures**  
Fear of Everything II

By Greyfox

* * *

> Gerudamon and NeoBahumon flew quickly through the forest, trying to reach camp to find help. Tai's incoherent babbling about heights hadn't helped much, nor did the fact that the Digimon were quickly loosing strength. They figured that they had to see Izzy for advice on Tai's sudden fear for everything.

> After fifteen minutes of flight, they finally reached camp, worrying half of the other Digidestineds; the others were upset for lack of food and water that their friends were in search for.

> " What happened? " asked Erin in a very shocked tone.

> " We were attached. " said Sora.

> " Attacked?, " TK yelled, " by who? "

> " Not important now, " replied Jay, " we have to find out what is wrong with Tai. "

> Tai had sat quietly, protecting himself from anything that lived, including Koremon.

> " Have I missed something? " Joe asked.

> " We thought Izzy could tell us something. " explained Sora.

> " Well, " Izzy answered, " I guess my laptop could give some information, whom was it that attacked? "

> " A weird Digimon, " replied Sora, " I think his name was Pannamon. "

> At the mention of Pannamon's name, Izzy furiously typed into his Pineapple computer. Within five minutes, he had found the information needed, " It says here that Pannamon can make people fear anything and everything with his attack, ' Pannaphobia. ' " he explained.

> " Is there a cure? " Mimi asked concerned.

> " The only cure for Pannaphobia is for the victim to realize his or her courage deep inside and destroy the fear. "

> " That doesn't sound too good, " said Kari, " but Tai can do it. "

> " I hope so, " replied Gatomon, " because without WarGreymon, we're at a serious disadvantage. "

> " Well, some of us should help him conquer his fears. " said Matt.

> " And how would we do that? " asked Erin.

> " Ikkakumon can take him out to the water, Kabuterimon could take him to the air, and then we can leave him in the forest for awhile ... alone ... "

> " But that's cruel. " yelled Mimi in anger.

> " It makes sense though, Mimi, " Joe responded, " Ikkakumon can cure Tai's Aquaphobia, Kabuterimon can cure Tai's fear of heights, and leaving him alone can cure his Monophobia. "

> " I still don't like it. "

> " It's the only way, " said Sora, " do you want the old Tai back or not? "

> Mimi took a look at Tai's curled up form and sighed, " I guess you're right ... "

* * *

> Daybreak, each of the Digidestineds were at the pond, watching as Ikkakumon had dragged Tai off into the water, with several cowardice remarks. Still, Ikkakumon *was* a lot bigger than Tai, so he had to cope. While they were in the water, Tai had never let go of Ikkakumon's horn atop his head, and that was rather annoying on the snow lion's part. Everyone took sighs.

> ' You're gonna hate me for this, ' thought Ikkakumon, ' but it's for your own good. ' Ikkakumon submerged into the water, dragging Tai down with him.

> " AHHHH! " Tai yelled as he sunk into the water, everyone took another sigh.

> " I still say this is cruelty. " said Mimi on the shoreline. Everyone took, yet again, another sigh.

* * *

> Afternoon, the Digidestineds were now watching as Kabuterimon took to the skies, carrying a freaked out Tai upon his back.

> " Don't drop me, don't drop me, don't drop me! " Tai chanted, grasping onto Kabuterimon tightly.

> " Relax. If you do that anymore, I'll drop you right now. "

> Izzy heard this and went psychotic, " Kabuterimon! " he yelled.

> Kabuterimon went quiet, " Sorry ... " he muttered.

> " Arg ... " Mimi sighed.

> " Are you trying to tell us something, Mimi? " Kari asked humourously.

> " I have no idea what you are talking about. " she said exasperated.

* * *

> Nightfall. The Digidestineds had dragged Tai off into the woods, literally. You could tell from this boy's face that he did not want to go in there. As soon as they reached their destination, they dropped him off, and ran, so that Tai couldn't catch up with them.

> " You know, " said Mimi,

> " WHAT, MIMI?! " everyone yelled.

> " Geez, sorry, I'm just saying that maybe one of us should stay here and protect him, " she said, " because I don't think that leaving an unprotected person alone to any predators is such a great idea. "

> Everyone else agreed, and being that they did not want to hear her complaints later on, they decided to let Mimi and Palmon stay with him, being that she didn't like anything they were doing to him.

> " I didn't mean me! " she yelled to no one in particular.

> Pannamon watched from above, ' Perfect, ' he thought, ' now that I've got one Digidestined afraid of everything, and another with nobody for protection, I think this night would be rather good for myself. ' he cackled in self-amusement.

* * *

Fear of Everything III

* * *

> **Side Notes**
>
>> This is dedicated to Kate, a.k.a. Digitally Obsessed. I love her fics and just so you know, I've added that pinch of Tai / Mimi information just for you~·~


	16. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures  
**Fear of Everything III

By Greyfox

* * *

> Tai had sat quietly, keeping away from Koremon. He hated being alone, more or less, he hated what Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon had done with him that day. He kept quiet, disturbing no peace. Mimi wasn't there, he had sent her to get firewood -- but that was an hour ago. He was worried about her.

* * *

> Mimi and Palmon had paced together, in search for the firewood. She didn't want to leave Tai there alone, but Koremon was with him -- but then again, he *was* Pannaphobic, so even Koremon would scare him. She sighed and continued to collect the firewood.

> Pannamon watched from above, ' Hm ... this should be interesting, ' he thought, ' time for victory! ' He lept down from his hiding place, and landed befour Mimi.

> " AHHH!! " Mimi screached and the figure landed.

> " Quiet, you, " scuffed Pannamon, " I'll go easy on you. Dark Storm! "

> " Mimi ... " Palmon squeaked.

* * *

> Mimi's Digivice had shot light green lucent towards Palmon.

> "Palmon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The green lucent had formed a shape of Palmon; then Togemon; then Lillymon; and then finally a lightning green fire wasp. A golden cannon fell at her waist and the 'Sincerity' emblem provided a cape for the rose wasp.

> "...ROSEMON!"

* * *

> " Oh great. " Pannamon sighed.

> " You're in trouble, " Rosemon yelled, " Thorn Cannon! " Rosemon's cannon shot out several rose thorns at Pannamon, but he stood his ground.

> " You'll pay for that. " he cackled.

* * *

> Tai had overheard the commotion, " Mimi! " he yelled, rushing towards the attacks. Koremon followed. Tai had ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Koremon was lagging behind, and Tai picked him up and continued to sprint towards his destination, he was not losing Mimi.

> They had finally reached their destination, Pannamon had cornered Mimi in a tight position, Tanemon was lying on the ground, defeated.

> " Hm ... " Pannamon laughed, " seems like we've got a visitor. "

> Mimi acknowledged and found Tai, " Tai! " she yelled.

> " This shouldn't be long, " Pannamon said, " Dark Storm! " he aimed at Mimi.

> " NO! " Tai dropped Koremon and rushed to Mimi, he grabbed her wrist and launched her out of the fire, they both fell to the ground.

> " Tai! " yelled Koremon.

> Tai and Mimi had stood up in unison. Tai's crest glew golden, omitting the darkness from it. " I'm back! " Tai yelled.

* * *

> Tai's Digivice had started to ring. Koremon had appeared, turning ' Rookie. '

> "Koremon...Digivolve to..."

> Koremon had spun out until he turned into a three-foot tall orange lizard-creature.

> "...Agumon!"

* * *

> Tai's Digivice had shined a bright red lucent towards Agumon.

> "Agumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The red lucent had formed a shape of Agumon; then Greymon; then Metal Greymon; and then formed onto a large dragon warrior. Gauntlets formed upon his arms, and steel claws formed onto them. The 'Courage' emblem forms a shield on the Digimon's back, splitting in half.

> "...WARGREYMON!"

* * *

> " Tai!, " yelled Mimi, " you're cured! "

> " No problem, I'll just do it again, " Pannamon cackled, " Pannaphobia! "

> The darkness had shot out, but WarGreymon had slammed it away, " Nice try. " yelled WarGreymon.

> " This won't happen. " yelled Pannamon, " Dark Storm. "

> WarGreymon was hit, but not hard, " That tickled, " he laughed, " Mega Claw! " he slammed his fists into Pannamon's body.

> " Show 'em whose boss, WarGreymon! " Tai yelled.

> " Right, " WarGreymon said, throwing and orb of energy, " Terra Force! " The orb had knocked Pannamon to the ground.

> " You ... won't ... win ... " he coughed.

> WarGreymon had spun in a tornado-fashion, glowing golden, " Nova Force! " he shouted as he shot through Pannamon's body, destroying everyone organism in it, until Pannamon collapsed. WarGreymon glew golden and shrunk down to Agumon, and collapsed due to exhaustion.

> Tai had rushed to his fallen friend, as did Mimi and Tanemon, " You did it, Agumon! " Tai praised.

> " No ... " coughed Agumon, " it was your courage that gave me strength. "

> Tai had noticed his crest, it was no longer black, but orange, it's original colour. " I guess ... " he sighed.

> Mimi couldn't hold it in, she lunged at Tai and squeezed him tightly, from his back. " THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, " she laughed as her friend gasped for air supplements, " HOW CAN I THANK YOU ENOUGH?! "

> Tai squeaked, " ... air ... "

> Mimi blushed, " Oh, sorry, " she let go and Tai fell down, inhaling as much air as humanly possible. Mimi giggled.

* * *

> Armegeddonmon watched from it's quarters, ' Seems like you *can't* win this one, Pannamon. ' it thought. ' I'll take care of those Digidestineds once and for all! '

* * *

Prophecy III

* * *

> > Just so you know, this *isn't* the sixteenth chapter (_ the sixteenth chapter is hidden and will be posted shortly_ ). And for all you Michi fans, I hope you liked the last segment, `cuz I know I did : ) 
>
>> And for Kate, a.k.a. digitally obsessed, you somehow turned me from a Taiora fan to a Michi fan, how'd you do it?!

> > > > > > > > ~·~**Greyfox**~·~


	17. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures  
**Prophecy III

By Greyfox

* * *

> The eight Digidestineds, led by their temporary leader, Matt, walked through the mossy forest. Worried about Tai and Mimi, and if Tai was cured of his Pannaphobia. The attack from Chimeramon had sent them running, but he wasn't defeated, sadly. MagnaAngemon could only hold off so much, and finally fell, back to Tokamon. He was still unconscious from the attack, and TK was still worried.

> " Our approximate location is definitive, " said Izzy, " I don't think that Chimeramon can locate us anymore. "

> " I agree with what ever Izzy just said, " Matt agreed, " let's rest for the moment. "

> Everyone had let out sighs of relief. It had been mid-afternoon, the sun's ultraviolet rays weren't thrilling, nor was the fact the the eight were low on supplies. Kari had other things on her mind, about her brother. She worried if he was ever coming back. She sighed in disappointment.

> Sora had come up to the young girl, " What's wrong, Kari? "

> " Tai. " was Kari's only answer, " He's been gone a long time. "

> " Don't worry, " said Sora, " I know Tai. He'll come through. "

> Kari was still not satisfied, " I guess ... "

> Everyone was as worried as Kari, some not for the same reasons. Kari worried about her brother; TK worried about Tokamon; Sora worried about Tai; Matt worried about TK; Izzy, Jay, and Erin worried about both Tai and Mimi; Joe worried about everything else.

> " Words of encouragement will get you nowhere, Digibrats! "

> The Destineds, along with their Digimon, turned heads in unison, to find the beast that had been following them -- Chimeramon. His lizard-like tail cracked the air like a whip. The lion head growled at the children, while the lizard head's tongue attacked.

> " Feel my wrath, " yelled the chimera, " Fire Cross! " He emitted powerful waves of fire at the Destineds. The Digimon took to their defense.

* * *

> The Digivices rang as they shot beams of light at the Digimon. They were prepared to turn ' Champion. '

> " Gomamon...Digivolve to... "

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a white snow creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Gomamon is seen spinning in a spiral motion until he turns to the ice beast.

> " ...Ikkakumon! "

> " Rookamon ... Digivolve to ... "

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a large black dragon. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Rookamon is shown spinning in circles until he turns into the large dragon.

> " ... Bahumon! "

> "Garumon...Digivolve to..."

> The light from the Digivice had formed an image of a large eagle creature. The image had diffracted into small data fragments as it absorbed itself into Garumon's system as she spun in circles, faster and faster, until she turned to a large twenty foot eagle creature.

> "...Luminamon!"

* * *

> " Ooh, I'm so scared, " laughed the goat head, " didn't you try that last time? "

> " This time, " said Ikkakumon, " we won't fail. "

> " Big words. Can you live up to them? " asked the lion head.

> " We better. " said Bahumon, " Mega Flare! "

> " Lucent Beam! "

> " Lightning Claw! "

> " Harpoon Torpedo! "

> The five attacks barely fazed the large Digimon, " Is that all you got? " cackled the goat's head.

> " They need our help. " said Gabumon.

> " Right! " said Tentomon.

* * *

> The remainder of the Digivices rang and shot out beams of light towards the ' Rookie ' Digimon.

> " Gabumon...Digivolve to... "

> The light from the Digivice had shown an image of a large wolf, howling deeply. The image had fallen unto tiny data fragments, as Gabumon had spun in circles quickly until he turned to a twenty-foot ice wolf.

> "...Garurumon! "

> " Tentomon...Digivolve to... "

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a metallic wasp creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Tentomon is shown spinning in a circular motion until he turns to a large metal wasp.

> " ...Kabuterimon! "

> " Biyomon...Digivolve to... "

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a fire hawk creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Biyomon is shown spinning in circles until she turns into a large fire bird.

> " ...Birdramon! "

* * *

> The Digivices continue to ring and shoot out more beams of light.

> " Garurumon...Digivolve to... "

> The white light had shined through the 'Friendship' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Garurumon, standing up as he gained armour, gloves, and upper body strength. He howled in the distance.

> " ...WereGarurumon! "

> " Kabuterimon...Digivolve to... "

> The white light had shined through the "Knowledge' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Kabuterimon, as lightning struck his body, causing a chain of red armour to form around the body.

> " ...MegaKabuterimon! "

> " Birdramon...Digivolve to... "

> The white light had shined through the 'Love' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Birdramon, as flames engulfed her, forming a fire warrior. The talons turned to fists as her wings grew larger.

> " ...Gerudamon! "

> " Gatomon...Digivolve to... "

> The white light had shined through the 'Light' emblem and broke into small data fragments. The data had absorbed itself into Gatomon, as she glew white, forming into human-shape. A metal helmet with wings form across her eyes and wings upon her back.

> " ...Angewomon! "

* * *

> " No fun. A ' Mega ' versus mere ' Ultimates? ' " laughed Chimeramon's three heads.

> " Let's show him whose boss. " yelled Angewomon.

> " Right, " WereGarurumon complied, " Wolf Claw! " he yelled as he slammed his fist into Chimeramon, doing no damage, however.

> MegaKabuterimon flew past, " Horn Buster! " he yelled as he slammed his metallic pinchers into Chimeramon.

> Gerudamon emitted a rainbow phoenix, " Wing Blade! "

> " Heaven's Charm! "

> " I'll end it now, " Chimeramon yelled, " Fire Cross! "

> The blazing fire had shot down each of the Digimon, and each of them Dedigivolved back to ' Rookie ' level.

> " NO! " Matt yelled out as each of the Digimon fell onto the ground.

> " We ... tried as ... best ... we could ... Matt ... " said the warn out Gabumon.

> Izzy, had he been paying attention, would also be concerned, but he was still searching information on his laptop, for the third Prophecy. " I've got it! " he yelled out.

> " Izzy, " said Joe, " now is not the time. "

> " Oh, but it is, " he replied, " I found out how to lift the third Prophecy! "

> " Finally. " said TK, a little edgy due to Tokamon.

> Izzy whispered to the group, " If we can get Chimeramon to launch an attack at two of us, our corresponding Digimon will Digivolve to ' Mega ' level. " he explained.

> " But which two? " Kari asked.

> " That's the problem, I could never find that information out. "

> " Just great. " Joe sighed. 

> Unbeknownst to Izzy and Joe, the others had made a mad dash to escape, while Chimeramon crept behind them. " Say your prayers, Digibrats!, " Chimeramon yelled, " Fire Cross! "

> Chimeramon's attack had done it -- lifted the third Prophecy, now he would pay. A white light engulfed Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, and Tentomon.

* * *

> Izzy's Digivice shot out a dark purple lucent towards Tentomon.

> " Tentomon ... Warp Digivolve to ... "

> The purple lucent created an image of Tentomon; then Kabuterimon; then MegaKabuterimon; and finally a golden stag beetle. Lightning shot the beetle until gauntlets appeared over the appendages. The ' Knowledge ' emblem created a barrier for the Digimon's back, and it shot out orbs of lightning to the ground.

> " ... HERCULESKABUTERIMON! "

> Joe's Digivice shot out a marine blue lucent towards Gomamon.

> " Gomamon ... Warp Digivolve to ... "

> The marine lucent created an image of Gomamon; then Ikkakumon; then Zudomon; and finally a holy serpent. Ice engulfed the serpent as white light surrounded him. Golden rings surrounded the tail as he screeched out. The ' Reliability ' emblem created a silver sphere above his head.

> " ... MARINEANGEMON! "

* * *

Prophecy IV

* * *

> > Gotta love these cliffhangers ( _gags out loud_ ) . Sorry, but this is all my feeble mind couldcome up with at the moment. But don't worry, this shan't not be the end of it.


	18. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures**  
Prophecy IV

By Greyfox

* * *

> Izzy's Digivice shot out a dark purple lucent towards Tentomon.

> " Tentomon ... Warp Digivolve to ... "

> The purple lucent created an image of Tentomon; then Kabuterimon; then MegaKabuterimon; and finally a golden stag beetle. Lightning shot the beetle until gauntlets appeared over the appendages. The ' Knowledge ' emblem created a barrier for the Digimon's back, and it shot out orbs of lightning to the ground.

> " ... HERCULESKABUTERIMON! "

> Joe's Digivice shot out a marine blue lucent towards Gomamon.

> " Gomamon ... Warp Digivolve to ... "

> The marine lucent created an image of Gomamon; then Ikkakumon; then Zudomon; and finally a holy serpent. Ice engulfed the serpent as white light surrounded him. Golden rings surrounded the tail as he screeched out. The ' Reliability ' emblem created a silver sphere above his head.

> " ... MARINEANGEMON! "

* * *

> The small serpant flew high into the sky, unnoticed by anyone.

> " Prodigious!, " yelled Izzy, " Tentomon Warp Digivolved! "

> " What is that thing? " Joe asked.

> " That's **HerculesKabuterimon**, " he replied, " he uses great lightning attacks and can crush bones with his ' Mega Horn Buster ' attack! "

> " Well, if that's Tentomon's fully Digivolved form, " said Joe, " then where is Gomamon's? "

> " Maybe they merged together? "

> " Now's not the time to jabber, " said HerculesKabuterimon, " I've got work to do, Thunder Clamp! " His two prongs were struck by lightning as he rammed into Chimeramon.

> The three-headed beast was knocked back, " You'll pay you oversized cockaroach, now where's my can of Raid?! "

> " Terra Force! " The two boys turned heads. Sure enough, it was WarGreymon and the others. But they couldn't believe it.

> " Tai!, you're back to normal! " yelled Joe.

> " Now's not the time, " said Tai, " take that thing down, WarGreymon! "

> " You too, Rosemon! " cheered Mimi.

> The three ' Mega ' Digimon cornered Chimeramon. " Hah! You won't win, not now, " he cackled, " De-merge! "

> A blinding light surrounded Chimeramon. After a few moments, three new Digimon emerged, " What the?!" Joe yelled.

> " It turns out that Chimeramon wasn't a ' Mega ' Digimon, " said Izzy, " he was another ' Ultra, ' like Armegeddonmon is. "

> " Allow us to introduce ourselves. " said the goat-like Digimon, " I am **Rammusmon**, warrior of strength. Chimeramon's upper body strength comes from me. "

> " I am **Chameleonmon**, warrior of confusion. I'm a shape-shifter, you'll never know who hit you! "

> " And I'm **Nekomon**, the final of them. Warrior of death. I can take the most courageous thing and turn it backwards. "

> " Watch your backs, " said Tai.

> The three new Digimon split up, each of them were followed by another. Rammusmon had been followed by Rosemon, Chameleonmon was followed by HeculesKabuterimon, and WarGreymon was attacking Nekomon.

* * *

> Rosemon versus Rammusmon 

> The rose warrior had flown high into the air, her cannon at her waist, " You'll be sorry, " she yelled, " Thorn Cannon! " Her golden cannon shot out several rose thorns towards the goat.

> " That wasn't enough, flower, " cackled Rammusmon, " now try this on for size, Lightning Trident! " At his command, lightning struck his hoove, and formed into a powerful lance. He lobbed it at the rose wasp and she fell to the ground.

> " Rosemon!! " Mimi yelled catching up to her falling friend.

* * *

> HerculesKabuterimon versus Chameleonmon 

> The golden stag beetle and the chameleon battled vigorously. " Give it up, bug! " yelled Chameleonmon.

> " Never. "

> " Fine then, Shape-Shift! " said Chameleonmon's shape was destroyed and a familiar shape took appearance. " How do you like me now, bug? " Chameleonmon's new shape was in fact HerculesKabuterimon.

> " You won't win, " said HerculesKabuterimon, " not even as me. "

> " Big words from a little warrior. " said Chameleonmon, " Mega Horn Buster! " He said as he advanced HerculesKabuterimon and crushed him into a mountain.

> " HerculesKabuterimon!! " said Izzy.

* * *

> WarGreymon versus Nekomon 

> Nekomon flipped over WarGreymon, " Don't you know that the cat always beats the lizard? "

> " Don't listen to him, WarGreymon. " Tai yelled.

> " Nova Force! " yelled WarGreymon as he span in a tornado-motion towards Nekomon. Unfortunately, Nekomon flipped over WarGreymon yet again and the lizard rammed into the moutain.

> " Cats are always more agile than lizards, too. " he laughed.

> WarGreymon rushed Nekomon, " Mega Claw! "

> " We are also ill-tempered, " he said angrily, " Lionheart! " Nekomon's fists launched several attacks onto WarGreymon. He couldn't get away from Nekomon's fast attacks, and eventually was knocked out.

> " WarGreymon!! " said Tai in defeat.

* * *

> The three ' Mega ' Digimon grew weak, and Dedigivolved back to ' In-training ' stage.

> " We tried as best we could, " said Koromon.

> " Your fight ends here, Digibrats! " yelled Nekomon. Chameleonmon and Rammusmon stood beside him.

> Tai was the first to speak, " We can't w ... "

> " HOLY LIGHT! " Everyone looked up to find a white serpant.

> " Is that ... Gomamon? " Joe asked.

> The white light encased the three ' Mega ' Digimon and overthrew their powers. " What the?! " they all yelled.

> " That's **MarineAngemon**, a holy serpant Digimon that proves that size truely doesn't matter. "

> " I'll make short work of you. " yelled MarineAngemon.

> " Do you think that you can defeat us?! " laughed Nekomon.

> " Better believe it, " he replied, " Holy Light! " He shot out another light, engulfing the three and draining their powers.

> " Ahhhh ... " yelled the Digimon.

> " We'll be back, " scowled Nekomon as he and his companions left the area.

> MarineAngemon lost all his power and Dedigivolved back to Gomamon, " Man, I'm exhausted! "

> " You did it, Gomamon! " praised Joe.

> " I certainly did, " he replied, " now someone better feed me, because I don't work for free `ya know. " Everyone laughed at Gomamon's sly remark, " Hey, I'm not kidding. " They continued. " Argh ... " he sighed.

* * *

Forbidden Dynasty

* * *

> > > Hope'd you liked the story. And so you know, the Digidestineds won't defeat Chimeramon and Armegeddonmon until all their Digimon Digivolve to ' Mega! ' Mwah hah hah! This story will never end!

~·~**Greyfox**~·~


	19. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures**  
Forbidden Dynasty

By Greyfox

* * *

> Forbidden Dynasty 

> Centarumon waited quietly at the gate to the castle. Waiting was not his game, but he had to get information. Information as to why the lakes were becoming black, as to why the skies were heavily clouded, as to why most of the Digimon were dying for unknown causes. Finally, a Makanorimon had appeared and landed next to Centarumon, piloted by Gennai.

> " Greetings, Centarumon, " said Gennai, " I come baring information. "

> " Gennai, " said Centarumon, " I'm guessing that the reasons for all that is wrong with the Digiworld is due to this location. "

> " This is the Forbidden Dynasty -- it holds the W Flames. "

> " What do they do? " asked Centarumon.

> " It is told that the flames can merge two Digimon together to form an ' Ultra ' Digimon. "

> " Like Armegeddonmon. "

> " Yes, " replied Gennai, " this ' Ultra ' is far move powerful than any Digimon, though. "

> " What is this Digimon? "

> " The name of the Digimon is unknown, as is its powers and attributes. "

> " Do we know what it Digivolves from? "

> " The only thing we know about the Digivolution process is that it includes a fire lizard and an ice wolf. "

> " That's not saying much ... "

* * *

> The six Digidestineds were lost. ' How stupid could I have gotten, ' thought Matt, ' just leaving Joe and Izzy with Chimeramon? '

> " I wonder what happened to Joe and Izzy. " said Kari.

> " They're probably fine. " Matt coldly spoke.

> " Besides. Izzy explained that the Prophecy would have been lifted if two of us were hit by Chimeramon, " said Sora, " maybe Joe and Izzy were the ones to be hit by it. "

> " Hm ... it's possible. " said Jay.

> " I just hope they're okay. " said TK.

* * *

> The four other Digidestineds wandered through the desert, in search for their comrades. " They just left you there? " Tai exclaimed.

> " I wouldn't blame them. " said Joe, " Maybe they thought we were behind them. "

> " That proved wrong. " Tai said.

> " Well, as long as they're okay now. " Mimi said.

> " I guess you're right. " he said coldly.

> They continued to wander aimlessly throughout the desert, their Digivices giving them no help at all. Their Digimon were exasperated, and would barely be able to Digivolve. Just when they were about to pass, they find a cave, a damp one at that. They stepped inside and sat down with all the supplies they had collected.

> " Resting should help our Digimon Digivolve for the time being. " said Tai. Everyone nodded in agreement, and ate what ever they had for supplies. Unbenownst to the dangers lurking above the cavern.

> ' Hm ... it seems like now would be the perfect time to strike ... ' said the chameleon. He lept down, frightening the Digidestineds. " Hello, Digibrats! "

> " It's Chameleonmon! " yelled Koromon.

* * *

> The Digivices had started to ring. Each of the ' In-Training ' Digimon had appeared, circling in spiral motions.

> " Koromon ... Digivolve to ... "

> Koromon had spun out until he turned into a three-foot tall orange lizard-creature.

> " ...Agumon! "

> " Motimon ... Digivolve to ... "

> Motimon had spun around until he turned into a two-foot metallic stag-beetle.

> " ...Tentomon! "

> " Tanemon ... Digivolve to ... "

> Tanemon had spun in circles until she had turned into a three-foot poisoned plant.

> " ...Palmon! "

* * *

> The Digivices continue to ring. The ' Rookie ' Digimon were turning ' Champion. '

> " Agumon ... Digivolve to ... "

> The light from the Digivice had shown an image of a large lizard, roaring in the distance. The image had fallen unto tiny data fragments as Agumon had spun in circles quickly until he turned to a large twenty-foot lizard with a skull mask.

> " ... Greymon! "

> "Tentomon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a metallic wasp creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Tentomon is shown spinning in a circular motion until he turns to a large metal wasp.

> "...Kabuterimon!"

> "Palmon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a large cactus with boxing gloves. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Palmon is shown spinning until she turns into the cactus.

> "...Togemon!"

> "Gomamon...Digivolve to..."

> The Digivice shines white light to form an image of a white snow creature. The image is broken down into small data fragments just as Gomamon is seen spinning in a spiral motion until he turns to the ice beast.

> "...Ikkakumon!"

* * *

> " We'll take care of you! " shouted Greymon.

> " Not likely. " Chameleonmon yawned.

> " Nova Blast! " Greymon emitted a large ball of fire at the chameleon.

> " Electro Shocker! "

> " Needle Spray! "

> " Harpoon Torpedo! "

> The four attacks just grazed Chameleonmon's scales, doing nothing, " You'll have to do better than that. "

> Togemon lept forward, " Light Speed Jab!, " and slammed her fist into Chameleonmon, just knocking him back a few steps.

> Greymon followed suit, " Digi Nova Blast! "

> Kabuterimon lunged at Chameleonmon and grabbed him with his talons. He then brought him high into the sky, " How do you like this one, lizard? " He said as he dropped the chameleon from the sky.

> " Oh, this ain't so bad, Shape-Shift! " His shape was destroyed and a new, simular shape took appearance. The other Kabuterimon flew back safely to the ground, " It'll take a lot more than that, Digibrats! " He then transformed back into his original shape.

> " This ends here! " yelled Tai, grasping onto his shimmering crest.

* * *

> Tai's Digivice rang as it shot a beam of light towards his crest.

> " Greymon ... Digivolve to ... "

> The light beam had shot through the ' Courage ' emblem, diffracting into small data fragments. The data fragments had absorbed itself into Greymon. Greymon's right arm grows metal armour, as does his chest, and his skull. He now grows six metallic wings upon his back.

> " ... Metal Greymon! "

* * *

> Metal Greymon rushed Chameleonmon and swiped at his dragon-like skin, " Mega Claw! "

> " Good work, Metal Greymon! " shouted Tai.

> " I'm not through yet, " he replied, " Giga Blasters! " Each of the missiles connected.

> Chameleonmon screeched in pain, but quickly retaliated, " You'll pay for that you overgrown can opener. "

> Metal Greymon was finishing off. He glew golden and opened his metallic chest, " Geisha Destroyers! " The golden shark missiles jettisoned over to Chameleonmon and slammed into him.

> " Argh ... " he screeched, " I'll be back for you, lizard. " Chameleonmon left the scene rather quickly. The Digimon Dedigivolved back to their original forms.

> " Good work, Agumon. " cheered Tai.

> Their celebration was cut short, a pile of rocks had cleared up and a familiar holographic projector appeared, " Gennai! " everyone shouted.

> " Hello, Digidestineds. Long time, no see. " he said.

> " We were expecting an update from you, Gennai. " said Izzy.

> " Yes. I'm asking your help. "

> " What's wrong? " Joe asked.

> " I need you to come to a certain location, " Gennai replied, " the information you need will be on Izzy's laptop. "

> " What about the others? " asked Mimi.

> " I've already informed them on your arrival, they'll be there shortly. "

> " What is this place that we're supposed to go to? " Tai asked.

> " I'm sorry, " Gennai's holographic projector was fading out, " I'm losing my connection. "

> " Great. " Tai muttered.

> " Well, " said Izzy, gathering the information needed, " it's best if we head out now. We won't get there tonight, so we'll have to set up camp about half way there. "

> " We better do as Izzy says then. " complied Tentomon.

* * *

Forbidden Dynasty II

* * *

> > > Hope you all enjoyed. A rigourous battle between Metalgreymon and Chameleonmon ended easily with one of his ' Geisha Destroyers. ' Too bad the beast still lives. But then again, where would my story go if I did kill him off? Once again, the story ends in cliffhanger with questions bottled in your petty little heads, " Where is Gennai taking them?, " " What about Matt and the others?, " " Will Joe play a bigger role next chapter?, " and such. Once again, hope you enjoyed.
>>
>>> And by the way, if you haven't already noticed, W is the Greek letter for Omega, hinting in to our next big Digimon..

~·~**Greyfox**~·~


	20. Default Chapter Title

**Desperate Measures  
**Forbidden Dynasty II

By Greyfox

* * *

> Forbidden Dynasty 

> The six Digidestineds, along with Centarumon and Gennai, waited patiently at the Forbidden Dynasty.

> " Where are they? " stormed Matt.

> " Don't yell, Matt. " said TK.

> " The little one's right, " said Gennai, " loud noises can cause the Forbidden Dynasty to collapse. "

> Matt rolled his eyes, " Geez ... sorry. " he said coldly.

* * *

> Kabuterimon had gathered each of the Digidestineds upon his back and started flight. Izzy guided with his laptop, while the others just hung on for dear life.

> " What would make Gennai worried like this? " yelled Tai, over the sound of Kabuterimon's large, insectoid wings flap in the air.

> " It seems that Gennai has discovered something that we need to see. " replied Izzy.

> " Like what? " yelled Joe.

> " He never told me that. "

* * *

> Armegeddonmon watched from it's sacred cavern, ' Hm ... seems like that bumbling oaf, Gennai, has found something peculiar ... ' it thought, ' Well, I'm not going to let them get into my glory. '

> A large Digimon paced behind Armegeddonmon, " You called, Lord Armegeddonmon? "

> ' Yes, Cerberusmon, ' it replied telepathically, ' I need you to stop those Digidestineds from getting into the Forbidden Dynasty. Guard it with your life. '

> " I _am_ the original guardian of the gates. " replied the three-headed beast.

> ' Don't get cocky, Cerberusmon. '

* * *

> Kabuterimon and the others had finally reached their destination, the Forbidden Dynasty.

> ' Finally, ' thought Matt.

> Kabuterimon landed to the ground, and the Digidestineds stepped off. He Dedigivolved back to Tentomon.

> " Wow ... " Tai gawked at how large the Dynasty actually was.

> " This, Digidestineds, " said Gennai, " is the Forbidden Dynasty. "

> " What are we here for? " asked Kari.

> " The last Prophecy states that the W Flames are in this vaccinity. The flames can merge to Digimon together to form an ' Ultra ' level Digimon. " explained Gennai.

> " You mean thats the last Prophecy we'll lift. " asked Mimi.

> " Unfortunately, no, " said Centarumon, " the last Prophecy won't lift until you lift _all_ of the other Prophecies in a certain order. "

> " Well, " said Tai, " we've already lifted three of them, how many are left? "

> " It says here that there are two more, not including the last one. " explained Izzy.

> " One for every two of our Digimon. " said Jay.

> " Correct. " said Centarumon.

> " But what are the two Prophecies that we need to lift? " asked Erin.

> " I can only tell you this, " said Gennai, " the fourth Prophecy deals with a white eagle and a black dragon; the fifth Prophecy deals with the angels of ' Hope ' and ' Light; ' and the last one deals with an ice wolf and a fire lizard. "

> " That doesn't tell us much. " said Joe.

> " Thats what _I_ said. " Centarumon added.

> " Well, we have to get in the Forbidden Dynasty, " said Izzy, " but the only thing stopping us is that gate surrounding it. "

> " How do we open it? " asked Joe.

> As if on cue, the large, steel gates open slowly. Black lightning strikes the ground next to them and maroon-coloured clouds absorbed the sky. The Digidestineds stood in awestruck. The gates were finally opened, a large three-headed beast stood at the opening, cackling in amusement.

> " Greetings, Digidestineds. " said the beast.

> " Watch out, Digidestineds, " explained Gennai, " thats **Cerberusmon**. It's three heads represent Strength, Wisdom, and Fear. If you get too close to his jaws, they'll pierce your skin harder than diamonds. "

> " Thank you for the introduction, " said Cerberusmon, " now I will take you down. "

> " Izzy, take Kari, TK, Erin, and Jay, " said Tai, " they need you to help them find their Prophecies. "

> " What about you guys? " asked Jay.

> " We'll hold him off. " answered Matt.

> The others left the scene, " Ready? " asked Tai to Agumon.

> " Ready. " Agumon acknowledged.

* * *

> Tai's Digivice had shined a bright red lucent towards Agumon.

> " Agumon ... Warp Digivolve to ... "

> The red lucent had formed a shape of Agumon; then Greymon; then Metal Greymon; and then formed onto a large dragon warrior. Gauntlets formed upon his arms, and steel claws formed onto them. The ' Courage ' emblem forms a shield on the Digimon's back, splitting in half.

> " ... WARGREYMON! "

> "Gabumon...Warp Digivolve to..."

> The blue lucent had formed a shape of Gabumon; the Garurumon; the WereGarurumon; and then finally into a metallic ice wolf. Sword-like wings had formed on his back and turrets formed on his claws. The ' Friendship ' emblem provided a powerful blaster cannon.

> "...METAL GARURUMON!"

> Sora's Digivice had shot fire pink lucent towards Biyomon.

> " Biyomon ... Warp Digivolve to ... "

> The pink lucent had formed a shape of Biyomon; then Birdramon; then Gerudamon; and then finally a goddess with flaming talons and rainbow-coloured wings. Metal claws form upon her wings and the ' Love ' emblem provided a helmet.

> " ... PHEONIXMON! "

> Mimi's Digivice had shot light green lucent towards Palmon.

> " Palmon ... Warp Digivolve to ... "

> The green lucent had formed a shape of Palmon; then Togemon; then Lillymon; and then finally a lightning green fire wasp. A golden cannon fell at her waist and the ' Sincerity ' emblem provided a cape for the rose wasp.

> " ... ROSEMON! "

> Joe's Digivice shot out a marine blue lucent towards Gomamon.

> " Gomamon ... Warp Digivolve to ... "

> The marine lucent created an image of Gomamon; then Ikkakumon; then Zudomon; and finally a holy serpent. Ice engulfed the serpent as white light surrounded him. Golden rings surrounded the tail as he screeched out. The ' Reliability ' emblem created a silver sphere above his head.

> " ... MARINEANGEMON! "

* * *

> " Hm ... fresh meat ... " laughed Cerberusmon.

> " Terra Force! "

> " Ice Wolf Claw! "

> " Rainbow Wave! "

> " Thorn Cannon! "

> " Holy Light! "

> The five attacks beamed at the three-headed beast, but no avail. " Heh, you won't win _that_ easily. "

> " Easy?!, " said WarGreymon, " that took all we've got. "

> " Counter Attack! " yelled Cerberusmon as he launched the attacks back at the Digimon, knocking them back to the ground.

> " No ... " yelled Tai.

> Centarumon and Gennai's piloted Mekanorimon jumped into fighters' stance.

> " Twin Beam! " said the Mekanorimon, as sparks emitted from his hands and emitted powerful lasers at Cerberusmon.

> " Fire Cannon! " said Centarumon.

> The two attacks barely scafed Cerberusmon's bulky armour, " Counter Attack! " he yelled as he shout the attack both back to the two Digimon.

> " Argh ... Fire Cannon! "

> " Twin Beam! "

> " Mega Claw! "

> " Metal Wolf Claw! "

> " Rainbow Wave! "

> " Thorn Cannon! "

> " Marine Staff! "

> The attacks again, barely fazed Cerberusmon, but still had some effect. " Don't tire yourselves out, Digidestineds. "

> " Don't worry, " said Tai, " we won't. "

> " We won't give up. " said Matt.

> " Never. " replied Sora.

> " I won't let my friends down. " said Joe.

> " United we stand! " said Mimi.

> Their crests glew brightly. The blinding light was a curse to Cerberusmon, it gave their Digimon more power than ever.

> " Now we finish you off, " said WarGreymon as he spun in a tornado-like fashion, " Nova Force! "

> Metal Garurumon unleashed a barret of missiles, " Giga Missiles! "

> Pheonixmon let out several beams of fire, " Pheonix Fire! "

> Rosemon lifted herself into the air, releasing several powerful attacks, " Rose Petals! "

> MarineAngemon flew up high as a light engulfed him, " Ruby Wave! "

> The five attacks overpowered Cerberusmon, " NO ... NOT NOW ... " he yelled. He was defeated, his body was decomposed into data fragments as they lifted off, back to Primary Village.

> " We did it! " yelled Tai to the others!

> " Hooray! " yelled the rest. Their Digimon glew golden as they shrunk down to ' In-training ' size.

* * *

Prophecy V

* * *

> > > This is dedicated to Pally Mon. I love her work and she deserves to have a dedication.
>>
>>> Now. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed the next installment of " Desperate Measures, " because I know I did. Yeah! Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Pheonixmon, Rosemon, and Marineangemon all finally overpowered Cerberusmon, with some help from Gennai's Mekanorimon and Centarumon! Hooray!

~·~**Greyfox**~·~


End file.
